He's not the one
by x.autumn.leaves.x
Summary: Hermione's got a huge crush on Ron ever since first year, but he keeps having his eyes on other girls. Viktor and Hermione had been keeping in contact and are now blood brother and sister. As time goes on two other boys seem interested in her...
1. Sanguis Sanguinis Mei

**A/N**

**I watched HBP on the day it was out and it was brilliant, bloody brilliant. I thought that in the movie, Cormac was quite nice looking, especially when he gave that smile to Hermione during the dinner I believe. And the way he licked his fingers was quite funny xD He had been extremely cute, I actually screamed!! Keep in mind that I'm using Cormac from the movie (Freddie Stroma) but with the wiry hair.**

**My first Hermione/Cormac!!!**

**Wish me luck xD**

**This one will probably end up A/U by the way.  
**

**First Chapter has no Cormac yet. He's out in the third one.  
**

**......**

**Summer holiday before sixth year  
**

**Hermione's POV**

**Her home**

"When is he coming again, dear?" Hermione's mother asked her, poking her head into her room.

Hermione placed the book she was perusing down and lifted her head up to look at her mother. "Viktor?"

She nodded then walked into her room and sat down on her study table.

Hermione looked at her muggle clock for a moment. "In five minutes,"

Her mother looked horrified and her jaw dropped for a moment, revealing her perfect white teeth. "Hermione?! Get dressed properly!"

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking down at her shorts and tank top.

"Because! - You know!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mum, I don't care how I look or what I dress like. Viktor doesn't care either, he likes the way I am, he's the only guy who ever has."

Her mother looked at her worriedly for a moment then sighed knowing that there was no way you could win an argument against her daughter. "Oh alright."

They smiled at each other for a moment.

"How long is he going to stay here?" she asked.

"Until I'm off to school." Hermione replied, starting to read again.

"Remind me why he's coming again?"

Hermione looked at her mother. "I declined his invitation to visit him in Bulgaria back in fourth year and I felt well... bad about it. So I decided to invite him over-" Hermione looked her mother in the eyes. "I thought we went through this already?"

Her mother smiled. "Oh look at the time- At least put some make up on,"

Hermione shook her head and took her wand out and quickly fixed her hair up although it wasn't as wild as it had been before. "He's going to be here now... I'm going downstairs..."

Her mother nodded after giving her daughter a look.

Hermione gave her a quick smile and Apparated down, surprising her mother as she never Apparated at home before.

...

The door bell rang and the noise echoed around the house in a gleeful tone.

"That must be him," her mother said, curiously. "I wonder how he looks like... Handsome?"

Hermione suddenly felt nervous and started to fret with the hem of her shorts. _Does mum expect him to be handsome? Hm...  
_She wondered when the last time was when she was this nervous... _The Yule Ball... Oh Viktor.  
_She opened the door and found her facing a tall young man with the same dark eyes she had seen and remembered two years ago. He wasn't quite as she had pictured him though, he had changed. He didn't have the same pale skin anymore, he was tanned perfectly which helped reveal the muscle he had which had grown quite a lot as his height had. He had grown his hair to, he had a side fringe. And there was one more thing that had changed... He was hot. "Hi, Viktor," she said breathlessly.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted back, bowing down like the perfect gentleman he was. He lifted up her hand gently and placed a kiss on the back of her hand chastely. "I haff missed you, it has been a vhile, hasn't it?"

Hermione put a hand to her mouth for a moment, surprised. The last time she had been treated like a lady was... The Yule Ball. "Yes, yes it has," she managed to stammer through her current emotionally filled state. "I have missed you to. It's been... ages. Eons. Too long."

The two looked at each other in the eyes and Hermione quickly reminisced their time together back in fourth year... They had been in a relationship back then and it had been good. She had been treated more like a girl then ever and had had her first kiss too. Now, they were merely close friends, platonically.

"Ahem," her mother coughed. "Hello there..."

"It is Krum, Mrs. Granger," Viktor said, also giving her a bow in greeting. "Viktor Krum."

Her mother smiled at him and gave a quick wink to Hermione who blushed. "It is nice to finally meet you Viktor. Hermione has talked about you quite frequently back in her fourth year. Thank you for taking her to The Yule Ball."

"It was my pleasure to take her," Viktor said, smiling slightly. "She was beautiful- is beautiful."

Her mother smiled even more then looked at what appeared to be a watch she was supposedly wearing. "Oh well look at the time... I'm very busy. I'll catch up with you two later. Goodbye."

When her mother left, the two continued to look at each other, awkwardly.

"So..." Hermione said. "Would you like to go to my room?"  
Hermione suddenly looked at him frantically, her jaws dropping. Her words had come out terribly wrong, she hadn't meant it that way really... literally.. What would he think of her?

"Sure. Okay." he said, looking at her curiously because of her sudden reaction. "Hermione? Is something vrong?"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "No, no. No. I just though you might have taken me wrongly... You know.. Misinterpret-" She looked at him in the eyes for a moment. "- Viktor! Your English has gotten better!"

He smiled proudly. "Great right?" he said as they both walked up the stairs, him behind her. "I actually started taking lessons after I left Hogwarts." He blushed for a moment. "I actually studied English some more for you you know? Stupid right?"

Hermione was flattered that he had studied her language for her and blushed with him. "Thank you. And no, it wasn't stupid.. It was very..."  
She gave him a hug when they reached the top of the stairs.

"So which one's your room?" he asked, when they stopped hugging.

Hermione led him to her room. "It isn't much. I bet your's is huge."

He smiled at her. "No. I like your room. It's simple and very comforting to be in. Mine is alvays cold. I don't think you'll like it there."

**Two weeks later**

Viktor had his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they watched the muggle television together which he found fascinating. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed as they watched Romeo and Juliet, the newer version with Leonardo DiCaprio in it. Juliet had just shot herself, surprising Viktor who had never seen a gun before. "You know Viktor. I don't like this piece by Shakespeare. It's stupid."

"Vhy?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"They're just so stupid, the both of them. I mean... Juliet was only fifteen when she met Romeo who was way older than her. Not only that, she killed herself because he died... that's just-"

"-Vasn't that the same vith us vhen ve met?" he said. "Actually, I think you vere in the tvilight of fourteen vhen I first met you."

Hermione blushed furiously, seeing his point. Still, it was stupid to kill yourself because of love... "Oh right."

Viktor let his arm off of her and stood up. "I'll be right back. I vant to go for a quick fly about."

"Make sure the muggles don't see you." Hermione said, stretching.

He nodded and Apparated off.

Hermione sighed and turned the television off just as her mother came in with a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" she asked, looking at her straight in the eyes. "You two are always sitting so closely together and I just saw his arm around you a while ago. You two were_quite_comfortable."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. Mum I told you. We're not dating. He's like my older brother as I am like his younger sister. It's something we both don't have..."

Her mother continued to look at her 'accusingly'.

"Mum! I'm being serious," Hermione said. "I tell him everything about me... I told him who I like too and he's perfectly fine with it. He figured it out back in fourth year anyway when we were together... That's why he broke up with me in the end of the year..."

Her mother frowned. "Was that why you were so teary eyed when you got home? By the way, I was only joking. I know that you two aren't dating. I can tell from your eyes and his... Just platonic right?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"May I know who this guy is?" she asked, sitting down next to her. "The guy you like. Do I know him? Is he handsome? Is it Harry?"

"Ew mum!" Hermione said, laughing. "Not Harry! He's with Cho I think. They might have broken up though not sure... Not my type anyway-" She let out a sigh. "Don't laugh okay?"

"I promise."

"It's... It's..." Hermione took in a deep breath and thought about him. It caused her to blush furiously. She could see him in front of her, the many freckles, the stupid grin, the scent of toothpaste, the red hair. "Ron."

**A week later**

Hermione was out walking with Viktor who was walking quite close to her. They were out shopping for clothes for Hermione. She hadn't been shopping in ages. "Can you help me pick, Viktor?" she asked. "I'm dreadful at picking clothes."

He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled mischievously. "No vay! I think you look quite hot already. You always had been. I don't vant you to change really... Please don't go slutty!"

Hermione punched him in the arm playfully but pulled her hand back immediately as his muscles were like a brick wall. "Oww!" she moaned, slapping his back. "Of course I won't go slutty! Oww!"

Viktor looked slightly panicked as he looked at her. "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
He lifted her hand up and gave it a quick kiss. "Better?" he asked.

Hermione laughed. "What was that for?"

"I hurt you." he said, confused.

"Oh my God? Is that you Hermione?" a girly voice said behind them.

Hermione turned around and found herself facing her old classmates from primary school. "Elisabeth? Alexandra? Mary?" Hermione said, looking at them surprised. They had changed quite a lot since she had last met them. Elisabeth had longer sandy hair and had gotten quite curvy. Alexandra had curled her hair looking very much like Hermione's but blonde. Mary was just the same old brunette she remembered except taller. She could see three boys behind them you appeared to be their boyfriends. They had an athletic build but were no where near fitter than Viktor.

"It's been so long!" Elisabeth said. "I haven't seen you in like, six years!"

Hermione didn't know what to say as the three started throwing questions at her. "One at a time please! I can't make out what you girls are all saying! And yes! I've missed you all too!"

The four formed a group hug for a couple of minutes before finally letting go.

"Which school did you go to?" Mary asked curiously, red faced from the heat.

"Oh, I went abroad, far from England. Came back for the holidays." she said.

"Who's that handsome guy behind you?" Alexandra asked, eying him flirtatiously. "He's so tall and fit! Look at those muscles! Yummy... I wish David was like that." She eyed David for a moment with a disappointed look on her face and sighed. "He's captain of our school's cricket team but he's no where as fit as yours. Does he play sport?"

Hermione thought for moment. _What to say... _"He plays football," Hermione said. "No he's not my boyfriend-"

"Can I have him then?" Alexandra asked, already adjusting her skirt up and fixing her blonde hair.

"What about your boyfriend?" Hermione said, looking at the red haired young man behind her by a few meters. He looked very much like Harry to her surprise but with Ron's red hair.

"Never mind him. He is not my boyfriend really..." She said immediately, rolling her eyes. Her comment had caused Elizabeth and Mary to look at her in shock, but she ignored them. "What's his name?"

Viktor came up to Hermione and put an arm around her waist and whispered into her ear. "God. Vho is that girl in front of you? She looks like a vhore."

Hermione laughed and slapped him lightly on the chest. "She's interested in you you know."

"Tell her no thanks." He whispered back. "I'd rather go celibate."

Alexandra suddenly dragged Hermione to her side. "I thought you said he wasn't taken! That you weren't dating him!" she hissed. "He had his hands all over you! He literally grabbed your ass!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, caught completely off guard. Had Viktor grabbed her ass?  
She couldn't believe Alexandra had changed so much in the past six years. It used to be Mary who went all crazy about boys although not as much as Alexandra. Elisabeth had stayed the same but had gotten prettier.

"Are you really not dating him?" she asked, desperately.

Hermione smacked Alexandra's hand off of hers and looked at her with a disappointed and hurt look. "Alex, I don't know you anymore. You've changed. I'm sorry."  
She looked at Elisabeth and Mary. "I'm sorry girls. I'll catch up with you two some other time... I've got to go. Me and my 'boyfriend' have some things to do."

Viktor scowled at the three girls as he took Hermione's hand in his. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." She said, as they walked away from them. "I'm fine."

**Two days later**

**Hermione's room**

"Hermione?" Viktor said as he lay supine on her bed with his hands under his head in a relaxed position.

"What?" she said. She was laying prone next to him and reading a book.

"I think ve haff a change of plans."

Hermione turned to look at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"It's transfer season... Quidditch-" He looked at her uneasily, knowing that she didn't like the topic. "And vell. My team is selling me to this other team and I need to leaff. My agent wants to haff me over at the meeting vith him."

Hermione sighed. "Oh-" She gave him her best puppy dog look. "-Do you have to?"

Viktor nodded, slipping his arm around her waist. He was laying on his side now. "I'll leaff you off vhen you are leaffing to school though. I'll make sure I'm free then."

Hermione nodded. "Sucks you haven't met my father yet. He's a nice guy you know."

"I knov... I mean, I knov that it vill suck because I love your mother already," He said. "Not literally though," he added, after seeing Hermione give him a look.

Hermione put her book away and sat herself up and looked at Viktor who had now gotten off of the bed to do something. He took his shirt off and Hermione blushed as she saw his fit body. "Viktor-"

The door suddenly opened and in walked her mother. "Oh-"

Viktor quickly put his Quidditch shirt on and walked awkwardly in his duck foot gait towards Hermione's study table and sat.

"What were you two doing?" Her mother asked, noticing that her daughter was on her bed.

Hermione looked at her mother, surprised. "Mum! We didn't do anything! Just because I'm on a bed-"

Her mother looked at her. "I didn't say anything about a bed."

"I'm being honest mum!" Hermione said starting to blush.

Her mother laughed. "I know, I know. Just kidding with you... Teenagers these days don't like to joke..."  
Her mother gave Viktor two cups of water and left the room.

Hermione sighed and looked at Viktor who looked relieved to see her mother leave.

"I'll use magic next time vhen I change," he mumbled. "I got used to the muggle vay, living vith you."

Hermione smiled. "It's nice though, isn't it? At least you're not lazy!"

"True," he said.  
He walked back to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"Before you go, can I do something?" Hermione asked, looking at her feet which looked too small next to his.

"Anything you vant. You're my sister." he said, warmly.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I want to make it official in a way."

He looked alarmed as his eyes had gotten wider. "Vhat?"

"Not that!" Hermione said, smacking his arm, giggling. "I want to make it real. I want you to be my brother... my blood brother."

He looked at her curiously before reaching his hand out to put a stray curl of her hair behind her ear. "You are saying that you can do this?" he asked, barely audible.

Hermione nodded. "There's this spell. I just read it in this book... It's higher than N.E.W.T spells.. I hope that I can achieve it... Do it."

"If you do it vrong, vill something happen?" he asked, frowning. He then looked at her brightly. "No. You can't do it vrong. You're the brightest witch of our age. Hermione can do no vrong, right?"

Hermione smiled at him and opened the book again and reread the chapter quickly to make sure that she would get it right. "No... Only problems that will occur if there were to be a mistake- severe headaches." she said.

"I can live vith that," he said. "Quidditch got me used to it. Bludgers, you knov hov they are."

Hermione took her wand out, stood up and sighed. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes-No" he said, also standing up. "Hov exactly does this vork?"

Hermione picked up her book and reread it again. "According to the book. Our blood will mix... You'll have my blood as I'll have yours. That's all as far as I knov"

"Vill it hurt?" he asked. "Not that I'd care- I'm just vorried about you. I don't vant you to hurt for it."

Hermione smiled at him. _Always worried about me..._ "I'll be okay."

He nodded and held her hand in his.

Hermione quickly said the spell in her mind whilst closing her eyes, concentrating. _You can do this, Hermione... Flesh of my flesh... blood of my blood... my brother... _She opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, my brother. That's the spell... Carnis meae caro, sanguis sanguinis mei, frater meus."

Her wand went bright all of a sudden and she was blinded from the light that blasted out of her wand. She could hear Viktor screaming... in pain, serious pain. "Viktor! Are you alright?" she asked, suddenly screaming.

"I'm- I'm... My heart feels like its... tearing itself apart... I think I'm... bleeding... I... Oh Merlin! Blood! " he said, breathing heavily.

Hermione couldn't see him, the light was too bright, she couldn't even see his silhouette. _Why am I not hurting? SHIT! What did I do wrong? Why is he hurting!? _The light suddenly went away and she found Viktor smiling at her, confusing her. _Where was the blood he was talking about?_

"Scared you?" he asked with twinkling eyes.

Hermione glared at him and slapped his face. "You scared me!"

He started to laugh which caused Hermione to follow him suit. He could be incredibly cute in the most weirdest situations... He looked at her for a moment. "Do you feel different?" he asked. "Because I do."

Hermione thought for a moment and stopped moving, as if to feel something. There was something different... Looking at Viktor felt different... Everything felt different in a way... Like she had a brother... "Yes, I do feel different."

He smiled at her. "Vell, I better go now," he said. "Moyata malka sestra."  
He gave her a quick brotherly kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room to say goodbye to her mother.

"Goodbye."

After a few minutes, he suddenly Apparated in front of her. "I've said goodbye to your mother but I forgot something."

"What?"

He took something out of his pocket, but his big hands hid it well. "Turn around." he said.

Hermione did she was told to and felt something cold on her neck.

"Go to the mirror and have a look."

Hermione walked over to her vanity and found a beautiful necklace on her neck. "Wow, it's beautiful."

He smiled at her. "I've got matching ones... it will change colour at times to show how I'm feeling and how you are. I can see how you feel and you can see how I do.. So if you're hurt, I'll know."  
He gave her a quick hug and Apparated.

**A/N**

**That's the first chapter! How was it? Next one is Hermione over at The Burrow with... Ron.**

**Review xD**


	2. Ron the idiot

**A/N**

**Hey guys, this chapter will have some elements from the movie along with the book and my own imagination.**

**...  
**

**A week later**

"Hermione! It's been so long!" Mrs. Weasley cried out before giving her a crushing hug. "GINNY! RON! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!"

"HERMIONE!!!" Ginny screamed, running down the stairs.  
She gave Hermione an attack hug as soon as Mrs. Weasley let go. "It's so good to see you again! You don't know how horrible it's been here!"

Hermione suddenly blushed as she smelled the familiar scent of toothpaste... She could see red hair behind Ginny's long one and perfect sea blue eyes that she so desperately wanted to stare at all day...

"Hey 'Mione," Ron said, barely looking at her. His gaze was towards the kitchen. "I'll be in the kitchen..."

Mrs. Weasley followed after him as soon as he left the living room muttering something about 'Stupid French girl'.

"Since when did Ron help out at the kitchen?" Hermione asked, her gaze looking towards the kitchen where he had just entered. "Or is he just hungry as usual?"

"Phlegm." Ginny mumbled, with a ferocious glare.

"Phlegm?" Hermione repeated.

Ginny looked at her hopelessly, a look, begging her to stab her. "Remember Delacour?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. The last time she had seen a Delacour had been during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. There were two Delacour's she remembered clearly. "Gabrielle or Fleur?"

"Fleur," Ginny said, as if pained.  
It seemed to take her a while to say her next words as she was having trouble breathing for some reason. "She's here." she choked out.

Hermione gasped after charming her luggage to get themselves to her room. "What?!"

"I know! Can you believe it?" Ginny said as she and Hermione went to their rooms. "She's dating my brother Bill... And what's worse- Ron's been staring at her all day- her legs especially. It's been horrible."

Hermione felt her blood boil and suddenly wished that she was Fleur so that Ron would love her too, or at least see her as a girl. Why was there always someone or something in the way whenever it had something to do with Ron? Why couldn't he be like a book? It would have been much easier to talk to him or something.

**Five days later**

"Oh an zen zee ozza day- no. Actually a few ouiks ago, I met my cuzzins and zey were verry fussy. Can you beeleeve 'Ow many theengs zey complain about?"

Ginny faked a cough, earning herself a glare from her eldest brother and Ron. She glared back at them and stuck the finger up at Ron under the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored Fleur as she talked. _How is it possible to go on and on about your day for- _she looked at the Weasley Clock- _four hours! Merlin!_ She and Ginny exchanged glances then began to eat.

"Eet was so funny. 'Ow are you I say and zen zey were like, ''O oui are okay' And zen oui..."

"May I be excused?" Ginny asked, getting up from the dinner table with an angered look on her face.  
She had left before an answer was given.

Hermione decided to do the same as she really didn't want to listen to Fleur give another hour long of her 'lectures'. She was worse than Professor Trelawney- Well, maybe not. They were tied in first place. "I'm done. Thanks for the dinner _Fleur_. It was very... satisfactory."

"NO!" Ron protested so suddenly that Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Her cooking was way better than good! 'Mione! You've got to be kidding me! It was bloody brilliant! Right? Bill? Right?"

Bill nodded and gave Fleur a kiss on the cheek who in return, giggled her girly giggle.

Ron looked slightly disappointed at the sudden exchange but held a determined expression immediately as he looked at Fleur with hopeful eyes.

"Fine. It was 'bloody brilliant'." Hermione said, before leaving to get to Ginny.

The two sat on their beds and looked at each other for a moment with a frustrated look on their face. The room temperature suddenly seemed to had gone up as it suddenly felt very hot. Hermione blamed it on their anger.

"She's so annoying right?" Ginny said after a while. "Phlegm."

Hermione nodded, but for a different reason.

There was a moment of silence before Ginny spoke again. "Guess what?"

"What?"

She blushed for a moment as she looked at Hermione, she had never held that expression she was holding before. She cleared her throat. "I'm going out with Dean Thomas!"

Hermione stared at Ginny in surprise, she hadn't expected Ginny to something along those lines. She had to admit though, Ginny was a very pretty girl, any boy in their right mind would fall for her. "That's great!" she said, happily. "Since when?"

"End of the year... He brought me to a side before getting onto the train and told me that he loved me and that he wanted to go out with me. We got to know each other over the DA project... He was really sweet. Is sweet. Look-" She rolled up her sleeves to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet with the words, 'I love you'. "He gave this to me. He bought it in this muggle store. Sweet right?"

Hermione sighed, imagining Ron doing the same for her. "Yeah... That was really sweet of him."

"Hermione, what's that you're wearing?" Ginny suddenly said, with the look of scrutiny on her face. "You're neck- it's beautiful! It looks like a book!"

Hermione smiled and touched the necklace Viktor gave her. "It is beautiful."

"Who gave it to you?" she asked before gasping with admiration. She sighed. "Your crush or something? Secret admirer?"

"My one time boyfriend." Hermione said, suddenly imagining her brother kissing her. She laughed. Thinking about Viktor kissing her now felt weird, he was her brother now after all.

Ginny thought for a moment before saying. "NO WAY! Viktor?"

Hermione nodded.

"Are you two dating again?" she asked, suddenly worried.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment, wondering why she was worried. "No. He's my blood brother now-"

Ginny gasped again before looking relieved. Whatever it was that she was relieved at, it was obvious she wasn't going to tell her. She jumped over to Hermione's bed. "How? But- That's- Hard- How- Merlin... Did you use magic?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Shit! Hermione! That's huge stuff! Big stuff! Hard magic! Bigger than N.E.W.T. charms! WOW!"

"I know. I managed to pull it off though. Kind of relieved..."

"That's brilliant, Hermione! You've finally got a brother!"

Hermione smiled, happily. "Yeah."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Ginny suddenly asked, changing the subject. It seemed that this was what was worrying her.

Hermione went red all of a sudden and to make things worse, Ron suddenly came into their room.

"Hi." he said, sitting next to Hermione.

Hermione felt very hot all of a sudden and she tried to avoid looking at Ron.

Ginny eyed Hermione for a moment and seemed to have figured it out. She looked pleased. "It's my brother, isn't it?" she whispered into her ear. "Always had been and always will be... Did you really like Viktor though? You know... Back in fourth year.."

Hermione leaned closer to Ginny. "Now that I think of it, I had always seen him as a brother. He's was a brilliant kisser though. And when he touches you- not weirdly- but when kissing... It's amazing- It feels like your in heaven."

Ginny laughed and Hermione followed suit, she hadn't been lying.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, looking at his sister then Hermione.

Hermione felt heavenly again as she took in his toothpaste scent. Why did he have to smell so good? She remembered that one of the reasons why she had gone out with Viktor was because he spelled like freshly mowed grass and autumn rain, her other favourite smells.

"Nothing," Ginny said, standing up so suddenly that the bed started to bounce slightly.

As the bed bounced, Hermione's arm brushed against Ron's. She blushed and she wondered if he was too. She couldn't tell though because he had turned his head slightly to look at the door.

"I'll be outside."

As the door slammed shut, everything seemed to stop, time stopped. Hermione looked at Ron in the eyes and felt weak all of a sudden. _Oh my God! I'm alone in a room... with him._

"How's you?" he suddenly said, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, f-fine!" Hermione stammered. She cleared her throat. "I've been great."

"Cool."

"Can't believe we're in sixth year already." Hermione said, moving slowly closer to Ron.

"Yeah."

_Why can't he answer in full sentences... _"How was your summer so far?" she asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Brilliant," he said, before suddenly adding with a smile. "Since Fleur's around, it's been great here."

"Oh." Hermione said, feeling her heart drop.

"What do you have against her?" He suddenly asked angrily. He glared at her slightly. "She's a great girl you know, hot too! Really hot!"

Hermione felt her blood boil again and she glared at Ron. She wanted to scream 'I LOVE YOU RON! I LOVE YOU!'. But instead she screamed out. "I HATE YOU RON! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO HORRID!"

She stormed out of the room and slammed the door in his face as he attempted to follow after her.

**Three days later**

She and Ron had made up. They were friends again although she wanted to be more than that with him. She sighed and took her wand out to conjure a parchment to write to Viktor.

_Dear Viktor,_

_How are you? I'm missing you already. Are the negotiations going well?_

_I've been trying to find ways to tell Ron I love him but I've got a problem. Three guesses what? 1. Harry 2. My tantrums 3. Fleur  
If you chose Harry, you're wrong, he's not gay. I have this feeling that Harry likes Ginny. Do you remember Ron's sister? That's her. He's been looking at her differently since the end of the year... If you chose my tantrums, you're wrong again, we made up after the argument I had with him three days ago. My tantrums aren't that bad... If you chose Fleur, bingo. She's around The Burrow! Can you believe it? It's so irksome having her around, really annoying. She's dating Bill! Ron's eldest brother!_

_Oh Viktor, how do I tell him? Shall I just be straight forward? But that would make me look desperate... right? Every things so apprehensive at the moment... Fleur's in the way, he's drooling over her all the time. He's got a predilection for her because of her looks. Her nose is dead center, that's a plus for her. Why can't I be pretty too? VIKTOR STAB ME PLEASE!!!_

_Two weeks left till school starts. I'll be seeing you then._

_I love you.  
_

_Love,  
Hermione_

_P.S. Can you send me some of those Bulgarian cookies or something? It was really good._

Hermione got Pig over to her and attached the letter to its feet. _Ron wouldn't mind right? He hardly uses his owl anyway._ "Travel safely." she told the owl.

Pig flew away leaving Hermione to ponder on her thoughts about the letter and Ron. She decided to take out a book and read since she didn't want to be around Fleur or play Quiddtich with Bill, Ron and Ginny.

**Four days later**

"Wake up! 'Mione wake up!"

Was she dreaming or was Ron actually awake before her and telling her to wake up?

"'MIONE!"

Hermione opened her eyes and found Ron prone to her to her surprise. His body was on top of hers, when did that happen? His skin felt nice on hers... Her reaction to his sudden appearance was a scream but her mouth was covered immediately by his hands.

"Shhh!" he said, whispering, eyes looking directly at hers. His hands were shaking due to... nervousness? "You're going to wake Harry up. He's here! Harry's here!"  
He got off of her and made his way to the door. "Get Ginny up."

_Oh my God! Ron had actually been on top of me while I was asleep... _Hermione blushed when she found that she had liked the idea of him on top of her. _Hermione! Snap out of it! Wake Ginny up!  
_"Ginny!" she said. "Ginny!"

"What?" she groaned, rolling to her side on her bed.

"Harry's here!"

She shot up from her bed immediately at the word 'Harry' and was now standing up. "He's here? Harry's here?"

Hermione looked at her curiously and wondered... "Yes he's here. Ron's just gone over to him."

"How do you know?"

Hermione blushed. "He came in a while ago and woke me up. Come on let's go greet him- after washing of course."

**One hour later**

"Is he awake?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry who was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Ginny sat by Harry's side and watched him carefully. She seemed to be strangely happier too as she was smiling a lot more.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Harry said, suddenly awake. He searched for his glasses with his hands.

"We didn't know you were already here!" Ron said.

To Hermione's surprise and not to Ginny's, Ron suddenly smacked Harry in the head.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "Don't hit him!"

Harry looked like he wanted to yell something at Ron but couldn't as he started to speak.

"Alright?" Ron asked, Harry.

Harry looked at Ron for a moment before saying. "Never been better. You?"

"Not bad."  
Ron then sat on a cardboard box. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us."

"About one o'clock this morning." Harry said, looking incredibly tired.

"Were the muggles alright? Did they treat you okay?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried for Harry again.

"Same as usual." He said.

Hermione then decided to sit on the edge of his bed, like Ginny was, but opposite her. She thought that she could feel Ron looking at her but she wasn't sure.

"They didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way, how are you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine" she said before looking at Harry with a hurt look.  
He had been through so much... loosing Sirius must had been dreadful.

"What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?" He suddenly asked, looking at her.

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray, she reckons you look underfed," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

Hermione tuned off for a moment as she looked at Ron. He was so... handsome wasn't the word... Cute? Yeah, that was it. After a moment Hermione managed to hear something from Ron that she knew Harry wouldn't like. She flashed him a 'I'm warning you!' look.

He looked at her for about half a second and changed his sentence.

he suddenly tuned off again as she looked at Ron. Why was he so distracting? It was only when she heard something about Phlegm did she snap out of her reverie. "What's she done now?"

"It's the way she talks to me" Ginny said, looking really irked. "You'd think I was about three."

"I know," Hermione said, seriously agreeing. "She's so full of herself."  
She tuned off again but the sudden yanking of the bedsheets under her caused her to 'wake up'. She turned around and found Fleur standing by the threshold of the door and groaned.

**One month and a week later**

**School**

Hermione thought that she really needed to see a doctor, Ron was all she could think about, apart from studying. _Hermione! Stop thinking about him and get some sleep! You're doing yourself no good! _She rolled to her side, kicking at her blanket in frustration. The blanket was making her sweat.

An owl suddenly flew in with a parchment through the open window and landed right on Hermione's lap. She took the letter off of the handsome owl's feet and started to read. It helped her forget about Ron for a moment as the letter was from someone special.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Negotiations went well but I declined it. The other team was going to sign me with a world record fee, a hundred million galleons, can you believe it? I think the amount is stupid, they could use the money for charity or something instead of wasting it on people like... me._

_ I managed to establish my own team and decided to call it 'Heart of fire'. Stupid name huh? I've already signed five players who I think will become great. I still need to sign more players though as well as trainers and other people. Any ideas who to sign? I'll send you over tickets soon for our first few games, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind loosing you for a second.  
_

_Fleur's dating Bill? Well that's news. Did you know she once tried to kiss me during the Tri-Wizard tournament? It was the day before the ball. I was walking by the lake about to swim and she was crying. I wondered why and decided to comfort her. She told me that Cedric rejected her for some other 'ugly' girl and whilst she was at it, she suddenly pounced on me! I couldn't tell you back then because I thought that I'd hurt you, that you'd get angry. And don't worry, I pushed her off and told her to go with Davies. Sorry little sister._

_ Ron is still young and an idiot. He doesn't have the 'brains' yet for girls. When he's older, he'll realise what he's missing. No offense but I always saw him as an idiot. He's not a good boy but since it's my little sister who loves him, I'll have to too, but in a friendly manner of course. I don't think I should question who you love, yeah?  
_

_Hermione, looks are not everything remember? Who cares if your nose is dead center or not (yours are by the way, and I think it is really adorable). I fell for you because of your mind and eagerness to learn. I'd like to add that you were actually quite hot. Still are. I managed to see it. I'm sure other boys will soon, you were young then and weren't at your full potential like Fleur was. Their eyes weren't open yet, they didn't see you as I did. Theirs will now. I guess that you should tell Ron the way you best feel, I can't help you there. Since he is an idiot of a boy, it will take a lot of work. Do you know what he likes? That might help._

_Hermione, I will not stab you. That's a stupid thing of me to do if I were to do it. I won't though. Why would I want to stab my sestra? You still have a long life a head of you!  
_

_I'm sorry this letter came late by the way. Took a while to find the time to write to you. I have missed you. I know I should have just given you this letter when I sent you off to school. *laughs* Anyway, have fun at school and I'll see you in Christmas._

_Good luck with Ron the idiot._

_From your handsome brother,  
Viktor_

Hermione laughed at the word choice 'handsome, and hid her letter inside of her locked box she kept by her bedside. Viktor was really cute.

**Next day**

**Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts**

Hermione sat by the bleachers and watched as Ron tried for Keeper. If it weren't for the wiry brown haired tall boy she had never seen before, Ron wouldn't have needed to go through this. _Come on Ron! You can do it!_

An hour had passed and they both had blocked every shot. Hermione had to admit, they were both really good. Ron managed to block out all the shots in the funniest ways, his head, his thigh, his face and his... butt? The wiry-haired boy blocked it out the normal way, if that made any sense. As the game went on, she noticed that the wiry-haired boy kept looking over at her... and smiling? She ignored him as she found it quite annoying.

...

She wondered when the game would be over, she hated Quidditch. It had already been two hours since she sat down. Did tryouts always take this long? She decided that it was her turn to step in and help... Not playing as Keeper of course but to help Ron. "Confundus!" she whispered, whipping her wand out and secretly pointing at the wiry-haired boy.

The brunet suddenly lurched to the side and the quaffle went in as Ginny shot furiously. A scream erupted and a few cheered as Ron shouted with happiness, Lavender was the loudest. "I'm KEEPER!" he yelled. "I'm KEEPER! YES!"

Hermione looked at the wiry boy for a moment and suddenly felt scared. He had the look of an angry devil on his face and if looks could kill, you'd be surely dead by now. _Hermione, whatever you do, stay away from that boy and make sure he never finds out what you did.  
_

**Three days later**

**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

Hermione thought she saw Harry put something in Ron's drink and gasped. _Felicis Felix? Was that what I just saw? HARRY! COULD GET EXPELLED!_ "You put something in Ron's drink!" she said, glaring at Harry.

Harry looked at her as innocently as possible and raised an eyebrow. "No I didn't."

"YES YOU DID! Ron don't drink it!"

Ron looked at her and shook his head. "No."  
He then drank the whole thing.

Hermione sighed. _He never listens..._

...

The crowd excluding the Slytherins, were cheering as Ron managed to block every shot. It was unbelievable, even the fastest shots were blocked.

Hermione could see the wiry haired boy a few seats ahead of her and could tell he was really pissed off. He had really wanted to be Keeper, had Hermione made the right decision when she decided to 'help out'? She was a prefect after all... On the bright side, Harry hadn't given Ron the Felicis Felix, it was all Ron out there.

...

"We WON! WE WON!" was all Hermione could hear as the Gryffindor house made their way back to the common room. "WE WON!"

"Quidditch," Hermione hissed, irked. "What's so interesting about Quidditch? -" She saw some first and second years playing with one of Fred and Georges creations. "-Hey! You four! Get rid of those immediately or I'm giving you four a detention! -" They didn't appear to have heard her.  
She entered the common room and tried to spot Ron, she wanted to congratulate him.

"Where is he?" she heard Harry ask Ginny, as Hermione entered the room.

"In the corner, and guess what he's doing?" she said, disgusted. "He looks like he's eating her."

Hermione looked at where Ginny had said he would be and found him closely wrapped around her roommate, Lavender Brown. His hands and hers were all over each other, it was really hard to tell whose was whose.

Her heart tore- no. It tore and ripped apart. She was hurt, really hurt and wondered what she had done wrong. Ron was all she ever wanted and now Lavender had to be in the way? She felt tears start to come to her and made her way out of the common room to get to an empty classroom.

...

_Serves him right _Hermione thought as she ran out of the classroom. Harry had come to comfort her but didn't know how to. And just as she was about to feel better, Ron and Lavender fell in, snogging. _ARGH!_

She walked then ran as she made her way to the lake, the very place where Viktor had said goodbye to her when she was back in fourth year. How she missed it. It hadn't been so complicated back then and everything had been perfect.

She sat at the top of the big boulder where she and Viktor used to sit together all the time and took in the smell of the lake as she breathed. She looked at her necklace and found it was red. _Viktor's alright at the moment. _She thought. She wondered what colour the necklace Viktor was wearing was. _If Viktor was here, he would know what to do, how to comfort me... _She remembered how he had comforted her after her huge argument with Ron after The Yule Ball. Viktor was nice.

"Hey, what's up?" a cocky-ish voice said below her.

She gasped, feeling surprised. "What?" she said.

"Ms. Granger is it? What a surprise."

Hermione looked down to find a tall blond haired boy. He wasn't as tall as Viktor but that was because Viktor was... tall. "Smith?" she said.

He climbed up the rock and sat next to her, not closely though, he was sitting far enough to show that they were merely friends. He looked at her in the eyes with his green ones. "Why are you crying?" he asked, before adding. "You're not the replacement for Cho Chang are you?"

Instead of being angry like she should have, Hermione found his comment about Cho quite funny. _'You're not a replacement for Cho Chang are you?'_ She had been known as a cry baby last year. She laughed.

"I don't get why she's crying now," he said, suddenly upset. "She's the one who dumped me- just now. She slapped me for it too! She's a bitch..."

Hermione looked at him for a moment and suddenly felt sorry. It wasn't just her who was having a horrible day.

"I'd never expected to find you crying," Zacharius Smith continued, looking out towards the lake. He turned back to look at her. "Who upset you?"

"Nothing, it's none of your business." Hermione said, she wiped a tear from her face.

"Fine."

"You alright?" she asked after a while.

He looked at her curiously. "Why are you asking?"

"You just got dumped?" She said in a matter of fact way.

"I feel horrible," he said, suddenly angry. "I actually loved her you know... And she just dumps me... I reckon she still loves Potter."

A moment of silence went as the two sat next to each other. The breeze of the lake's wind could be felt on their skin and they could smell the autumn leaves as the wind reached their faces.

Hermione looked at the lake's waters and found a kaleidoscope of colours. It was beautiful. She remembered how her brother had commented on how beautiful the water was two years ago and how she was like it, only better. "You know," she said, suddenly. "Viktor and I used to come here all the time."

Smith looked surprised at her sudden comment. "You-You mean Krum?" he said, eyes wide. "He's awesome. Best seeker in the world."

"Yeah, he is..." she said, sighing. "He'd hug me all the time whenever I was upset. He was a nice guy."

"Are you still dating him?" he asked.

Hermione laughed. "Everyone thinks I still am-" She looked at Zacharius in the eyes and found them surprisingly comforting, much like her brother's only green. "-He's my blood brother you know. Isn't it illegal or something to date your brother?"

He smiled at her or at least tried to. He was still hurting from the break up. "Cool- I mean, cool at the fact that he's your brother. I know I'm in Hufflepuff but I'm not stupid. How though? I mean, I know that a Ravenclaw can't figure it out straight away."

"Magic." Hermione said.

As the two continued to talk, she started to feel much better and forgot all about Ron and Lavender snogging. A couple of hours had passed and the sun had began to set. The smell of the air had changed too and the breeze was getting much colder. The kaleidoscope of colours had changed into warm colours to match the sun as it slowly started to disappear.

"It's getting late," Zacharius said, getting up. He offered her his hand to help her up. "I'll walk you back to the common room- if you want me to."

"Thanks," Hermione said, accepting his hand, to get herself up.  
She then let go of it and walked by his side as they both made their way back to Hogwarts.

**A/N**

**How was it? Don't worry, Cormac's out in the next one, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review xD  
**


	3. Meeting by the Black Lake

**Just to let you know my story won't bf fully committed to the book or movie, it will have bits of my own imagination. **

**Two days later**

Being a prefect had it's privileges, you got a room all to yourself with no one suddenly barging into your room. Hermione sat on her bed, doing her homework all alone in her perfect little room... big room. Doing them in the common room had turned out to be difficult, not the actual work of course but the people who were there. All she could see was Ron and Lavender snogging twenty four/seven, it was really disgusting as they would never stop. He had his up her shirt too and nobody seemed to notice which made things worse. They seemed to be perfectly fine with having them snogging in the middle of the common room in front of first years! Hermione just couldn't believe it, the other day, she had thought that she saw two first years kissing under the table she was working on, it was revolting. She wondered why the teachers never came to check the room when they snogged, they always got away.

Finishing her last sentence to her ten page long essay for Professor Snape, she sighed. Her life was a bitch, a real mean bitch. She did everything a girl had to do to be good and still life was so cruel to her. It seemed that all the girls we went against everything got what they wanted, Lavender was a perfect example of one.

She took a couple of books out from under her bed began to read a book about Vampires. It was for her History of Magic class. They were on Vampires this term and she thought that learning about it first would do her good so she wouldn't have to work as hard as the others during class.

The sudden abrupt noise of squawking, hooting and pecking, surprised Hermione, causing her to drop her book. She got herself off of her bed and walked towards her window to see what was making such a noise. She saw two owls, attacking each other to be the first to enter her room. She laughed. "Merlin! Calm down you two! You won't solve anything by attacking each other!"

The two owls had somehow managed to fly into the room together and both eagerly looked at Hermione, begging her to pick itself first

She didn't recognise any of the owls who had come to her though one of them smelled familiar. The eagle owl on her right had a slight smell of rain and autumn leaves, exactly how Viktor smelled like. "Sorry," she told the tawny owl, as she untied the parchment on the eagle owl's feet. "My brother's owl always comes first."

She untied the string that held the parchment together and started to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey, I'll just get straight to the point._

_Are you all right? The stone was black today- I'm sure it will be a different colour by the time you get my owl, at least I hope so. If the stone's black it means your heart is broken. Has someone hurt you? I'll kill the bitch or bastard who hurt you. Give me the name and I'll break the neck in the most slowest and painfullest way possible. _

_*sighs deeply*  
_

_I have a feeling I know who hurt you- Please don't tell me it's Ron, the idiot. I told you he was a thick headed idiot, never gets things right. Has he gone off and shagged some girl in your face? I'll tear his limbs apart for you when I come over to Hogwarts for a visit. Dumbledore granted me permission to visit you anytime I want. Cool eh?  
_

_By the way, Fleur is going to visit Hogwarts in a couple of days, this Professor invited her to a Christmas party, shall I come too? He has asked me to come though I don't see a point to. I don't want my legion of fans to stalk me again. I still have nightmares._

_Write back._

_Viktor_

Hermione sighed, he always worried for her. She was surprised to find that the colour of the stone of Viktor's necklace had been black, it was a frightening shade after all. She got the parchment off of the tawny owl and started to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I have found you to be an extraordinary witch with the capability of becoming one of the best the whole entire world as ever come to known. I am having a Christmas Party on Christmas day and was wondering if you would like to come.  
_

_Just to let you know, only the exceptional and the best are invited. Please keep in mind that you are to bring a date, not that it would be hard for you to find one. _

_Yours sincerely,  
Professor Slughorn_

Hermione sighed again. _So it's Professor Slughorn who invited Fleur and Viktor... _An idea suddenly clicked in her head as she thought about who to bring as her date. She knew practically all the boys that Ron hated so she could choose from any of them. She frowned. She was sounding so bitchy and slutty and was getting pretty low, but still, she wanted her revenge on Ron for hurting her.

She conjured two pieces of parchments and started to write.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I'm all right, feeling better now that you have comforted me in some way. I wouldn't mind you tearing Ron's limbs though I'm afraid that you'll go to Azkaban for it. I don't want you to go to prison because of me, so no- though I would love it if you did so.  
_

_I have been invited to the same party as you have I believe. Does Professor Slughorn sound familiar? I'm glad to hear Fleur is coming too, all the better. She has gotten much more prettier mind you, not that she was never pretty. I was wondering if you have any feelings for her? Because if you do, you can still get her you know, I heard through Ginny that Fleur was starting to have fights with Bill.  
_

_Good luck with Quidditch._

_Lots of love,  
Hermione_

_..  
_

_Dear Professor Slughorn,_

_I would be absolutely delighted to be invited to such a party you are holding. I feel very honored at the moment as you believe me to be an extraordinary student. But I believe that you are overestimating my abilities. I am sure that there are students way better than me at school, though I have to quite agree with you, I do believe I am better than most students in my year group._

_Yours sincerely,  
Hermione Granger_

**One hour later**

Hermione entered her History of Magic class and frowned. Her eyes landed on where the seat should have been empty. Instead of being empty, she found Lavender seated perfectly on the chair.

Ever since Ron had started dating Lavender, it seemed that Hermione had been forgotten and replaced with her. Lavender always sat where she used to sit and it seemed that Harry had nothing against it, so much for her always being there for him, boys always sided with boys.

She found Zacharias sitting in the corner of the classroom alone and decided to sit next to him as she was sure nobody wanted to sit with him. Both of them were complete loners with no friends. life was cruel. "Hi Smith," she whispered as she settled herself onto her 'new' seat.

He turned his head around and smiled at her, though with a slight look of surprise. "Hey, nice to see you bright and shining today." he said, shuffling his parchment and ink closer to him to give her stuff space. "Call me Zacharius, I'd prefer it if you would."

She smiled at him. "Sure, Nice to see you too."

"Everyone turn to page six hundred and sixty six and read the page," Professor Binns said monotonously as soon as he appeared out of nowhere.

Hermione gasped as well as most of the students. The number that the Professor had said was not a very popular number. There were many beliefs that the three numbers were very unlucky, muggles associated it with the devil whilst wizards and witches did not. But many wizards and witches believed the number was cursed as it was Voldemort's favourite number.

"Well, start reading," Professor Binns continued, with his unvaried tone. "I am expecting an essay out of this. At least two pages. Anyone know what the essay is on?"

Hermione raised her hand up. "Vampires, sir."

Professor Binns nodded. "Good. Five point to Gryffindor. Now start working."

Hermione had already read loads of facts on Vampires so she really didn't need to read the page. She had already known what they were going to do for the day so she didn't really need to work as hard as she normally did. Zooming through the sentences the book had, she realised that she already knew most of it as she had read about it an hour ago.

"Hey," Zacharias said, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he held his book.

"What?" she said, putting her book down.

"Have you seen Cedric?" he asked.

Hermione felt her heart drop and squeeze itself tightly. The question had been unexpected and had to be about Cedric, he had been nice to her. "I thought he was-"

"-Dead? He isn't." Zacharias interrupted, though trying to keep his conceited voice hidden, he seemed to be trying to be nice to her. "I met yesterday while at Hogsmead-" He leaned in closer to her so that his mouth was right next to her ears. "Don't tell any one this- He's alive and a vampire."

Hermione turned her head around to face Zacharias, her lips almost brushed against his as they were sitting very close to each other now. "What?!" she whispered, leaning slightly back when she realised how close they were.

"What are you two doing?" Ron's loud and irritated voice suddenly asked. "If you're going to snog, do it outside."

Hermione blushed furiously as she felt everyone turn to face her. She could feel everyone's stares so much she couldn't move. _I am so going to hex you after class, Ronald!!!! _She thought. Looking at Zacharias, Ron's words didn't seem to have made any affect on him.

"Mind your own business, ketchup," he said, stiffly with clenched teeth. "And we weren't snogging. Need glassed or something? Potter can lend you his."

Ron glared at him before looking at Hermione accusingly. It was only when Lavender kissed his cheek did he turn away from her, he looked annoyed though Hermione couldn't tell at who.

"He's being such a prick," Zacharias muttered, flipping through the book without looking at it. "Doesn't know what is his own business."

"Agreed." Hermione said as she started to write her essay.

**One hour later**

"What class do you have next?" Zacharias asked as Professor Binns dismissed them.

"Charms," Hermione said, picking up her many books that she hardly needed for class.

Zacharias suddenly bend down and started to help her with her books. "I'll walk with you to class if you don't mind, I'm in Charms too. I got permission to switch classes with Neville, he wanted to take Herbology and I wanted Charms. Both classes were full and luckily, we both wanted the other." he said. "I'll hold your books too, must be heavy for you to hold so much."

Hermione smiled as he held almost all of her books, he was much more nicer than she had ever thought, what people had said about him behind his back turned out to be all false. "Thanks." she said. As the two walked out of the classroom and made their way to their Charms lesson, she suddenly remembered something. "Cedric's a vampire?" she whispered. "But how?"

Zacharias nodded. "He's going to go by the name Edward Cullen. This family of vampires found him, bit him and transformed him-" he looked at Hermione. "-We can go ask the family about Vampires if you want. They'll be leaving in two days though and we might never see Cedric- I mean Edward."

Hermione gasped. The thought about being surrounded by vampires unnerved her. "Is that possible? To meet them? Is it safe?" she asked.

"This is Cedric we're talking about," Zacharias said. "Of course we'll be safe, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Can we meet them tomorrow?" Hermione asked, as they turned around a corner. "Because I'm kind of tired today."

Zacharias nodded. "Sure, I have to tell you something though. I know that I'm a guy- but Cedric's gotten hotter- all the girls in his new family are amazingly hot too, unbelievably hot. I bet you you'll fall for him in first glance."

Hermione shook her head. "No I won't."

Zacharias stopped walking for a moment and stared at her. "I don't believe you," he said. "I don't think you know yet- but did you know that when you are turned into a Vampire, you get hot?"

**Five hours later**

Hermione was lying on her bed and thinking. _Who to ask out? _she thought. _Asking Zacharias will sure piss Ron off. He hates him... _She thought about the wiry-haired boy who had been staring at her during tryouts. She remembered that Ron didn't like him one bit. In fact, she had never seen him look so angry before whenever he talked about him. _I'll go have a word with this guy... _

**Next day**

**Saturday**

Hermione had woken up early though it was a Saturday, she was waiting to see when the wiry-haired boy would come down. _All you have to do is ask him out... The Christmas party is in two months... _She thought. _I could ask Viktor... But he's my brother for God's sake and he would probably going to bring someone with him- _A sudden burst of laughter interrupted her thoughts. Turning her head around, she saw the wiry-haired boy and a few of his friends. _All right, just wait for him to be alone then talk to him..._

**One hour later**

Hermione frowned. She had been sitting and waiting for the wiry-haired boy to be alone, but no, he just had to be surrounded by his friends who didn't seem to want to leave him alone.

"Hey, Cormac," one of his friends said. "You asked anyone yet?"

_So his name is Cormac... - Asked anyone?!_

"I actually got asked out by a dozen of girls," he said, in a rather too conceited voice. "Still deciding on who to take with me though. It's hard to choose considering the fact that hottie sex Goddess Bell and Beauty Queen Chang has asked me."

Hermione noticed that all of his friends had their jaws dropped, but she had to admit, both girls were quite good looking, even from a girl's point of view.

"You got asked out by Bell?" another of his friend said. "And CHANG?!"

Cormac laughed vainly. "Well. Bell I made up though I would love to have gone with her- Have you noticed how much she has blossomed- Chang, I am not lying."

Hermione stared to feel worried. A lot of pretty girls had apparently asked him out, would she even have a chance? She started to think about the time during Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts, he had been watching her half the time... Could it be? Hermione decided to go for a walk by the Black lake, waiting for him to be alone was pointless as none of his friends would leave. Getting up from the seat she had been sitting on for God knows how long, she walked out of the Griffindor Common room.

**Black Lake**

She had been walking from one end to as far as the school would allow twice, thinking about the pros and cons of asking Cormac or Zacharius. Zacharius was a nice boy albeit the many beliefs that he was a horrid idiot, he had been mean to Harry the year before. She hardly knew Cormac and found him to be really vain, too vain. Decing to head back to school she found Cormac walking towards her, alone.

"Hey!" he said, jogging up to her. "Are you Granger? Hermione Granger?"

Hermione was surprised that he had knew her name, had he done some research on her? "Yes, I am," she said. "And you are?"

"McLaggen, Cormac McLaggen," he said, smiling at her, showing his flawless white teeth. "How are you?"

_Good. He's starting the conversation. _"Good, fine, okay, brilliant." She said. _What is wrong with me all of a sudden? _"You."

"Brilliant, okay, fine, good." He said.  
He suddenly started laughing and smacked her shoulder gently. "Sorry," he muttered when he stopped laughing. "I realised that I said what you said backwards."

Hermione smiled, finally getting it. She decided to go to the library to do some more work and wondered if Cormac would follow her. Viktor had followed her to the library so Cormac probably would, if he liked her that was. "McLaggen?" she said.

"What?"

"I'm going to go to the library," she said. "Homework."

He smiled at her. "You are famous for being in the library all the time. I'll catch up with you tomorrow or something, I'm sure that you would like that. Talk about Quidditch or something."

Hermione forced a smile. _Great, another Quidditch freak. _"Yeah, we could. Bye."

"Goodbye, Granger."

**A/N**

**Chapter three hope you like it.**

**Review xD  
**


	4. The Cullens

**Next day**

**Sunday**

**8:00pm**

Hermione was eating her dinner in the Great Hall with Ginny, Luna and Neville, apparently the three were now known as the Bronze three as she and Harry and Ron were the Golden three, Hermione didn't think such a group existed anymore, since Lavender joined and they somehow kicked her out.

Ginny gave Hermione a nudge, causing her to loose her thoughts. "Oi! Hermione!" she hissed.

"What?" she asked as she swallowed some carrot that she almost chocked on from the sudden jab.

"Why is McLaggen and Smith both staring at you?" she asked in a nervous and excited whisper.

The reason why Zacharias was, she knew. In three hours time, they were going to go out to Hogsmeade to meet up with Cedrid Diggory, now Edward Cullen. The reason why Cormac was... Did he have a crush on her? If he did, it would help her out with her mission to piss Ron off, it would be easier to ask him out or get him to ask her. "I promised I would help Zacharias with homework," she muttered. "Not sure about McLaggen. He's always staring at girls anyway."

"Your in first name terms with Smith now?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

Hermione frowned, knowing she would have to explain her whole story to Ginny, why she and Zach were friends. When she finished her long story made short, Ginny sighed, frowned, then sighed again.

"Oh my God! Ron is such a blind git sometimes... Good luck with pissing him off," she said. "I know I'm his sister but he deserves it. Lavender only just noticed him, I bet you it's because he's keeper for Gryffindor. I never truly understood her except for what a slut she is."

"Watch your mouth Weaslette!" Draco muttered, walking passed the two. "Five points off for filthy language."

Ginny gave him the finger, causing him to gasp. He stuck the finger back and sauntered off with Blaise Zabini, who, Hermione had just noticed, had been watching Luna the whole time with a dreamy look on his face. Did he like her?

"Neville?" Hermione muttered. "Can you pass me some pudding?"

Before Neville even lifted his hand up, the pudding that Hermione had wanted started floating towards her, and landed on her plate. She turned her head around slightly and saw that it was Cormac McLaggen who had levitated the desert towards her as he wiggled his wand at her.

"Pudding?" he said from where he was.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered with a smile.

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered into her ear. "I think he likes you!"

**Two hours later**

Hermione stood up, after watching Neville eat for two hours with Luna and Ginny. It was incredible that Neville could eat on for two hours without stopping, he was as skinny as a stick! "Ginny, I'm going to go now," she announced as she stood up. "I need to go help Zacharias out with homework."

Ginny eyed her for a moment then smiled mysteriously. "Don't stay overnight with him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered goodbyes to her three friends. She made her way to the entrance of the hall and found that Zacharias was already there. She nodded at him who nodded back with a smile in return.

"Now off to see the Cullens?" he said quietly.

She nodded. "Are we allowed out in Hogsmeade at such a time?"

"I got permission from Professor Sprout to stay over night there. I said that I was studying this creature called a Plimpey," he said. "Funny thing is that I don't think she knows that they actually live in water. That's the sad thing about being a Hufflepuff. We're too stupid to know anything, too loyal to betray, too coward-like to be brave, I'm useless, Hufflepuffs are all useless. Except for Ced."

The two were walking passed the greenhouses now with Zacharias leading the way.

"That's not true," Hermione said, putting a hand to his shoulder. "At least you're a nice guy who actually decided to befriend me. Not many people do that for me you know. And you're mistaken with what you are not. You are smart, you know stuff about Vampires and Plimpeys and everything. You are not too loyal, you lied to your head of house and you are brave, you decided to befriend me even though the Slytherins wouldn't want you too."

He smiled at her. "Thanks for cheering me up. Hagrid's going to take us to Hogsmeade, Professor Sprout insisted."

"'Mione! Smith!" Hagrid greeted them as they arrived at his hut. "N'ver thought that I'd see yer two coming together 'ere. Well we bet'er get going then. Exactly why are yer going?"

"Hagrid. Promise not to tell Harry, Ron or anyone," Hermione said suddenly feeling nervous. "Especially the teachers."

Hagrid nodded before his eyes went wide with shock. "Yer two aren't off to see ther doctors there are yer two?"

Hermione was confused and could tell Zacharias was too, but his eyes suddenly went wide and Zacharias blushed furiously, but the dark covered his face well. "What do you mean, Hagrid?" she asked.

Hagrid pointed at Zacharias accusingly. "Yer did not get Ms. Granger 'ere pregnant did you? Is this why Prof. Sprout decided night time, eh? Insisted I come along to make sure yer two don't get hurt or something? -" He turned to Hermione. "Fer how long? When ther baby due?"

Hermione blushed furiously finally understanding what had caused Hagrid such shock. "HAGRID! I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

There was a noise behind them and Hermione saw platinum blond hair running in mid air, or rather flying. Draco had followed the two of them here somehow and decided to eavesdrop on them being the Slytherin he was.

"Thanks Hagrid," she muttered. "Now ferret is going to go around telling everyone I'm pregnant with Zacharias' child. The perfect life."

"Not if I interrupt," Zacharias muttered who was blushing more furiously than she was.  
He took his wand out and fired a spell at the running 'ferret'. Draco suddenly tripped over, fell and froze. Zacharias quickly fired another spell. "There. He's forgotten what he's seen now and he's asleep. Would be a laugh to see him waking up here tomorrow morning." He turned to face Hagrid. "You're not going to tell on me are you?"

"Not bothe'ed to," Hagrid muttered. "Off we go te Hogsmeade then. I won't ask yer any more questions."

**Five minutes later**

**Hosgmeade**

Hermione and Zacharias had been left to do as they pleased as Hagrid decided to go for butterbeer. Seeing as Hagrid was out of sight, Zacharias led Hermione towards where Cedric said he would be. "Are you sure they will come?" she asked. "What if this was all a joke? What if you were just lying to me? You're not trying to-"

Zacharias nodded, though Hermione couldn't see him because of the dark. "They'll be by the Candy shop. They promised they'll come. I'm a Hufflepuff, loyal and not a liar. ... Not really a liar."

Hermione could see eight figures ahead of her and wondered if they were the Cullen family. She could smell autumn leaves and toothpaste and was starting to feel heavenly. She then remembered that Vampires smelled different to everyone according to what you liked. She gulped as the idea really hit her, she was going to meet VAMPIRES!!!

"Ced?" Zacharias said. "Edward? Diggory? Cullen? Edward?"

In less than a second, the whole Cullen family surrounded them. Hermione thought that they were going to die, she could hardly see them properly because of the dark. She took her wand out of her pocket and muttered, "Lumos." Suddenly, she could see eight extremely BEAUTIFUL people in front of her. Zacharias hadn't been joking about the 'hottness' of them, they literally left her breathless.

"Hermione? What a pleasant surprise!" Cedric... Edward said. He was gorgeous, not that he never was. "I thought that Zachaias was going to come alone. Are you two dating or something?"

Zacharias blushed and shook his head before saying, "So is this Bella?" he asked. "She's more beautiful than you said she would be!"  
He turned to face Hermione. "I forgot to tell you that Cedric's got married to Bella. She's hot ain't she?"

Hermione nodded. They were all beautiful. The muscular looking one reminded her of Viktor. He was tall, muscular and handsome. He nodded and introduced himself as 'Emmett'. The other male who looked more cute than hot with wild blond hair introduced himself as 'Jasper'. The hyper one was 'Alice' and the really, really, really, beautiful one was 'Rosalie'.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Granger I believe?" a handsome young man who looked no older than twenty two said. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I am the father of these beautiful five children. My wife, she's called Esme. Nice to meet you."

_Carlise is hot.. _Hermione thought. She saw a smirk appear on Cedric's- Edward's face. "What?" she asked.  
He leaned closer to her and Hermione thought she saw Bella, his wife, glare furiously at her. She gulped.

"Just to let you know Hermione," Edward said. "I can read people's minds."

Hermione blushed feriously which caused Jasper to shuffle his feet and growl a bit. Hermione thought back to her books and referred to the page on such behaviors. He was still having trouble with control, she made sure not to blush or anything. _The father looks hardly older than twenty two. Esme looks twenty seven. Emmett looks nineteen. Jasper looks twenty. Alice looks seventeen. Rosalie looks nineteen. Bella looks eighteen. And Cedric... Edward seventeen. How does that work? _she thought. She then realised how it all worked thinking about the transformation of a vampire and everything.

"I see I don't need to explain anything," Edward said. "You're the brightest witch of your time after all. How's Harry?"

"Who is this Harry Potter?" Jasper asked.

"He's the chosen one," Zacharias explained. "He destroyed Voldemort a couple of months ago actually, Hermione helped out."

Hermione realised that he had left Ron out of the explanation, not that she cared. She smiled shyly when a look of shock and approval went around the Vampire family.

"Well, me and Emmett will go for a hunt, okay?' Rosalie announced. "I'm tired of this conversation."

She started to leave leaving Hermione slightly offended. Had she said something wrong?

"Don't worry about my wife," Emmett muttered apologetically. "She's always like that. See ya."

He left with Jasper in his grip.

"So you two want know about us Vampires?" Esme asked.

Hermione and Zacharias nodded.

**Two hours later**

Hermione couldn't believe all of the information she got, Zacharias and herself will probably get the highest marks for their essay and test that was coming up soon. She said goodbye to the Cullen family with Zacharias and was starting to leave when someone suddenly grabbed her hand. She gasped, thinking that they were going to kill her.

"Hermione?" Alice said. "I just had a vision on you."

"What?" She asked, suddenly feeling scared.

"You'll be going to the Christmas ball with this cocky vain boy. McLaggen or something," She said with a serious look on her face. "I've had several vision on you before coming here. I want you to be careful. There are two boys will seriously and truly fall in love with you, there is also this other boy but he will just have an infatuation on you. The two boys who will seriously love you... you will get to know them both better this year, only one of them will be your soul mate... Be careful."

Before Hermione could blink, Alice and the Cullens were gone.

"Done talking?" Zacharias asked, when he too, realised that they were gone.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah... I think so."  
She was still thinking about what Alice had told her.

"What did Alice say?"

"Just something..." she muttered. "Never mind. Let's go find Hagrid."

**A/N**

**How was it? Short chapter, soz, next chapter will have more of Cormac and less Zacharias.  
**


	5. Asking out

**One month later  
**

Hermione was still pondering on what Alice Cullen had told her a month ago.

_"You'll be going to the Christmas ball with this cocky vain boy. McLaggen or something. I've had several vision on you before coming here. I want you to be careful. There are two boys will seriously and truly fall in love with you, there is also this other boy but he will just have an infatuation on you. The two boys who will seriously love you... you will get to know them both better this year, only one of them will be your soul mate... Be careful."_

She couldn't believe it. As much as she hated divination, she knew that Alice's powers were different, hers were real although it could change at any time.

Out of the many wizards at school, two of them would fall in love with her. But only one was going to be her soul mate! And who was going to have the infatuation on her? It could be any of the boys as far as she knew!

She frowned and closed her eyes for a moment to relax herself before trying to read the book she was reading. She was in the library. Her favourite place in the whole entire school, second to the black lake.

"Hermione?" a voice said behind her.

She turned around to find Zacharias holding something in his hand. "Hey." she greeted.

"MS. GRANGER!" Madame Pince yelled from her corner of the library. "NO TALKING IN THE LIBRARY!"

Zacharias stuck the finger at her when she wasn't looking. "If we aren't allowed to talk, she shouldn't yell." he muttered.

Hermione chuckled but stopped chuckling when he handed her something. "What is it?" she asked.

"A letter from Alice. She wrote to me and told me to give the other letter to you," he said. He sniffed her letter for a moment and sighed with a dreamy look on his face before completely giving it to her. "Smell it, it smells so good!" he said.

She rolled her eyes with a small smile that she couldn't help and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_I'll skip with the formalities because I feel like we are going to be good friends, really good friends.  
_

_I've had another vision. You're going to be asked out by the McLaggen boy by the black lake. If I'm correct, he goes there every day at five pm because you do. You don't know because he walks several meters away from you. On the same day you get my letter, he's going to ask you out. Do you really want to go to the party with him? He seems like a big prick and a real bore. I'll give you an early warning, he's going to talk about Quidditch during your whole conversation with him.  
_

_Oh, I've got another thing to tell you. The blond boy, Zacharias. He is one of the three boys I envisioned who will fall in love with you. I don't know if he's the infatuated one or the your soul mate of either of the two boys. _

_That's all I've got to say. Write back if you want. I'll be writing back soon!  
_

_Alice_

_xx_

She looked at Zacharias carefully as he sat himself in front of her. When he noticed that she was watching him a gave her a small smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said.

After about thirty minutes of more reading, she told him that she was going to go for a walk by the black lake and wanted to be alone. Looking at the clock, it was four fifty. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "I'll be going straight to my room after my walk."

He nodded with a disappointed look before saying his goodbye to her.

She then left the library and made her way to the black lake, trying to keep thoughts about Zacharias that he was one of the three boys, away from her.

She walked up and down by the black lake and looked into it's waters with no expression held on her face. Cormac McLaggen was going to appear soon. Using a spell to check the time, McLaggen was going to be here soon in exactly a minute.

60 seconds... 50 seconds... 40 seconds... 30 seconds... 20 seconds... 10 seconds... 9 seconds.. 8 seconds.. 7 seconds.. 6 seconds.. 5 seconds.. 4 seconds.. 3 seconds.. 2 seconds.. 1 second..

She could see a figure walking closely by the black lake's water several meters away from her. By looking at the figure's gait, it was obviously a boy, the boy being Cormac McLaggen as it was a laid-back kind of walk.

She decided to go over and talk to him and see how he was. Maybe she could get an answer out of him as to why he kept following her to the black lake. She knew why, but she wanted to hear it from him for herself. It was better to hear from the actual person than not to... right?

Wanting to get his attention, she did the one thing no one would or could believe she would (could) do. Hermione dropped a very heavy but small book she kept in her robe pocket into the lake's murky waters and watched it for a moment. She then began to panic. What the hell was she doing? Throwing her book into the river may get McLaggen's attention but CRAP! It had all of her notes from what Cedric/Edward had told her on Vampires!!! "MY BOOK!" she yelled. "Merlin! My book! Somebody! Help!"

There was a splash. **SPLASH**! And suddenly, an extremely soaked and dripping figure in what looked liked Hogwarts uniform stood in front of her. "Your book?" it said.

She gawked at McLaggen. He had dived into the lake to save her book. Oh well, at least she had got his attention. "Thanks, McLaggen," she said as he dried himself and her book with a spell. "You didn't need to have dived in. I just panicked."

"It's alright," he said. "I need to work on my reflexes anyway. I still can't believe Weasley got to be Keeper."

Hermione blushed a little bit, remembering that it had been she who had helped Ron get to be Keeper. "So what brings you out here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Just like the view here. Air is nicer too. You?"

"My favourite place out of the whole entire place," she said. "I hold a lot of memories here."

The two had began to walk side by side as the wind blew. Not many people were around. The only people who were, were couples who were 'busy'.

"Did you get invited to Professor Slughorn's party?" Cormac McLaggen asked.

Hermione nodded nervously. Alice had been right. He was going to ask her! "You?"

He nodded and looked like he was going to say something but shut his mouth.

"I'm not going with anyone yet," Hermione said, hinting at him to ask her out. "I can't find anyone really, to go with me."

He smiled and cleared his throat. "Would you like to accompany me to the party then?" he asked. "You can call me Cormac from now on, if you want."

"To the Christmas Party?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Loads of girls have asked me but I rejected most of them," he said. "I'd prefer to go with you."

Hermione was about to answer him when suddenly a loud bang came from behind them. Smoke started to surround the two of them.

"What the hell?" Cormac muttered. "I thought you weren't allowed to use offensive spells by the Black Lake! Or is it one of the Weasley twins inventions?"

Hermione used a spell to get rid of the smoke and found herself looking at Draco Malfoy who stood two or three meters away from her, clutching his wand dangerously. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked with a frown.

"What are you two doing out here at such a time?" he sneered.

"Do you have a problem, Malfoy?" Cormac asked as he took two steps forward. He was now standing right next to Hermione. "If you don't leave immediately, I'm afraid I will have to hurt you."

Draco smirked. "You? You're going to hurt me?" he said. He began to laugh. "Like you could. You couldn't even get into your Quidditch team. Do I look like I'm scared?"

Cormac whipped his wand out and pointed it at Malfoy. "Leave" he hissed.

"Cormac, put your wand away," Hermione said. "He's not worth it."

Draco made silly faces in attempt to annoy Cormac. Cormac McLaggen was known to have a temper whenever he was teased, Draco was probably aiming for him to explode.

Hermione saw that Cormac's fists had turned white from clenching too hard. She frowned. "Cormac," she said. "Stop it. He's being a baby trying to tease you like that. If you calm down, I'll answer to your invitation."

Cormac put his wand away.

"I thought you were going to hurt me?" Draco said when he saw that Cormac wasn't holding his wand anymore.

"He's not going to," Hermione said.

"And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," Draco said with a yawn. "Appears not."

Seeing that Draco Malfoy was not going to go anywhere, Hermione took her wand out and used a spell to make him fall asleep. After he collapsed onto the ground, she put her wand away and looked at Cormac with a smile on her face. "Now that we have got rid of him..." she said. "What were we talking about again?"

Cormac smiled vainly as soon as she mentioned what they had been talking about earlier. "Would you like to accompany me to the Christmas Party?" he asked, repeating what he had said earlier.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I would love to."

**A/N**

**Short Chapter. Soz. Hope you liked it tho. And everyone who has reviewed so far, thnx.  
**


	6. Kiss

**A/N**

**Sorry about the really late update. exams ): if there are any mistakes here like spelling or anything, I'm sorry! just tell me and I'll correct it when I have time.**

A month had past since Cormac McLaggen had asked her and a month was left before the Christmas Party. Now that she was sort of going out with Cormac, her plan seemed to be going accordingly. She just needed to wait for the party to come for it to be over with. She didn't like Cormac to be honest, not even as an actual friend, she especially didn't like his personality. His cockiness and vainness of oneself annoyed her to the bone and the way he thought that everything about him was just perfect disgusted her. He was good looking she had to admit, but Hermione preferred personality over looks, if he wanted to get anywhere with her he might as well begin with a change of personality.

Over the past month, it had consisted of avoiding helping Harry and Ron with homework, avoiding listening to Ron and Lavender flirt, doing homework and studying with Zacharias in the library, and trying to avoid Cormac totally. Whenever they were together, which was usually between times after lessons in the Gryffindor dorms, with all the other people around, all he talked about was Quidditch... Quidditch.... Quidditch. Hermione couldn't believe that he didn't know by now that she hated the sport... Not hate, but a huge dislike for it. Didn't the whole school know? If only he was like Viktor... Harry... or even Zacharias. Zacharias...

He had been smiling at her more often, though it didn't seemed to be forced. It just came to him naturally and it in fact made herself smile, that was something that she liked about Zacharias, he had a skill of making people smile, if only people would pay attention to how he really was...

Now that Lavender had 'replaced' her as the new member of the Golden Trio, Hermione now hung out with him. They did pretty much everything together and he was smarter than she had first thought. He wasn't the show off or rude person people saw him to be. He was just a blunt guy who said what he thought, most of the time without thinking, if you tried to understand him you would realise that he didn't really mean to sound as rude as he sounded. He was just quite to himself but would be open and friendlier if you were closer to him.

She hadn't received any letters from Viktor or written any to him. He was of course, busy with Quidditch and the season was currently at its high so he didn't have any time for himself. His coach was pushing him too hard in her opinion, but if her brother liked what he was doing, she had no choice but to follow through with it.

Hermione was walking by the Black Lake again and could feel the gentle breeze against her face. There was a sweetness albeit the coldness of the wind as it carried the scent of the lake's water in a rather unusual way today. The sun wasn't shining as it had been covered like a blanket with the grey clouds. The day seemed gloomy but she didn't really care, class was over and homework was done, now she had time for herself.

A sudden sound of friction between pebbles was heard and Hermione could feel somebody's eyes on her. They were very familiar but they weren't friendly ones either, it was impossible to make a mistake in guessing who it was as soon as the person opened his mouth.

"What are you doing out here mudblood? Get out of my way!" Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Oh, hello there Malfoy, I didn't realise you were here," Hermione began as if they were in friendly terms. "If you haven't noticed, I come here all the time. Have you finally recovered from the unfortunate accident by Hagrid's hut?"

She smirked as she saw the colour on Draco's face drain out slowly and turn him even paler than he already was. His left brow twitched for a moment before the familiar vexed expression of his replaced the fear on his face.

"You will not tell anyone of this!" he said furiously. "I just tripped and hit my head and fainted. This stupid school should make proper pathways by that half bloods stupid hut. The stupid giant should leave the school already too. My father shall know about this!"

Hermione tutted as he spoke and continued to hold the smirk on her face. "Malfoy, we're witches and wizards, we have wands, use them."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you can't see anything, you should obviously use your wand and use the light charm spell."

Draco scoffed and glared at her though not his usual menacing one. It had softened during the past month and his teasing and belittling words had gotten softer too for some miraculous reason. Could he be the infatuation that Alice was talking about? But there was a possibility that the infatuation boy was Ronald. He was nice to her at times and sometimes tried to flirt with her in really awkward ways. But then again, he was apparently dating Lavender so the possibility may not be one.

"I couldn't find my wand in the dark!" he muttered/stuttered. "Look, I don't have time to waste and talk to you, you filthy little mu- thing. Get out of my way, I'm off to the other side of the lake."

He then marched off and was soon followed by Crabbe and Goyle who Hermione had just realised were behind him by a few meters. They were looking at her suspiciously and were whispering to each other. Hermione couldn't help but feel interested in what they were talking about.

"You didn't need to tell me where you were going," Hermione said, wondering if Draco would answer her. Her guesses told her that he wouldn't but his action contradicted what her mind had told her.

"It just sort of slipped..." he mumbled, now a couple of meters away from her. "Stop talking to me!"

"You're the one who's answering her," Zacharias said, in a rather rough voice.

Hermione turned her head to the right to find that Zacharias had just arrived. He was standing rather tensely and seemed to be reaching for his wand.

"Did he hurt you?" he whispered to Hermione.

"Oh! No," she said, surprised by his question. "Just a little bump against the wall."

He looked unsure at her metaphor but now stopped reaching for his wand. He smiled at her and started asking her about her day. As they spoke, Hermione noticed that Malfoy was only still a couple of meters away. He was walking ever so slowly... Was this a clue to the possible infatuation? He turned his head around for a moment and their eyes met. Even from afar, she could see just how stormy his grey eyes were, it scared yet fascinated her, it was as if there was another person hiding behind a masquerade of false pretense. There was a sudden softness to his face before something shot through his eyes... a memory... a thought... the ultimate truth- a rule... it took control of his face and he now suddenly sneered at her. The masquerade was back.

"Hermione? Were you even paying attention to what I was saying?" Zacharias asked, with a small smile. He didn't look offended though.

"Er- sorry." she said, smiling with an embarrassed look on her face.

"It's all right," he said. "Probably thinking about homework?"

"Yeah..." She felt guilty for saying so. Hermione hated lying...

Walking along the Black Lake with Zacharias was a routine for the two everyday now. It was a sort of exercise for them really, to be able to stretch their legs from the long days of sitting on a chair and studying. The walk also allowed them to think about other things besides school and relax for a bit which Hermione quite liked. Contrary to common belief, Hermione did not always like studying. She needed a break- she was a human after all!

"What's that useless ferret still doing here for?" Zacharias asked her, when he realised that he was only a few meters away. "I thought he was supposed to have left?"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Never mind- Forget about him." he said.

He stopped walking for a moment which made Hermione stop to and bent down to pick up a few pebbles. He threw one into the Black Lake and instead of just sinking into the dark water, it bounced a couple of times as if it were a ball.

"You can do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you can't?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't show off now!" she said, smiling with him.

He chuckled. "Want me to teach you? Here- if you don't mind..."

Hermione suddenly felt his chest against the back of her head and the warmth of his hands on hers. Knowing that she was right handed, he brought her left one down and lifted her right one up after putting a small and smooth pebble into it.

"Relax your arms and just let me do everything." he said into her ear.

Hermione caught her breath in her mouth as she felt his skin softly against hers. For some reason she was nervous. She had never been so close to the opposite sex, apart from her father, Harry, Ron and Viktor. Viktor was her brother but before they were and when they had been dating... Never mind about that. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Malfoy watching them with disbelief. He appeared to not look so happy as he was stamping his feet against the ground like a baby before running off back to the castle with Crabbe and Goyle on his trail.

Zacharias brought her arm back gently before pushing it forward, making her release her grip on the pebble. She watched as it glided across the air, forcing its way against the wind before gently touching the water. Hermione, who had experienced her throwing of pebbles to always end up sinking found herself surprised and proud of herself as it bounced about four times before inevitably sinking.

"Oh my god!" she said, turning around to face Zacharias as she lifted her head up. She gave him a hug. "Oh Merlin! Thank you so much! I've never done that before! And-"

She stopped talking as she found her arms had found its way around his neck and his hands on her waist. Her breath caught itself in her mouth again and she lost her words. How had this happened? It suddenly clicked in her head. Zacharias was the other guy!

He was blushing now as he looked into her eyes. Hermione could see the colour of his eyes change from green to blue to brown... He suddenly leaned slowly forward and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment, her mind went blank. Nothing was going through her head. It took a while before it finally hit her that she was kissing Zacharias. Strangely, the nervous feeling in her stomach disappeared and she couldn't feel anything except the touch of his lips and the curiosity of her mind. There was nothing really in her heart that made her heart beat rapidly like it had been when she kissed her brother a few years ago. She was confused.

Zacharias pulled her closer to him and added a little pressure to his kiss. It made her squirm and she felt her lips react to it. She suddenly had a warm feeling in her heart and thought that maybe this was something she had to get used to. After all, she had only kissed one guy in her whole entire life so maybe she did have feelings for Zacharias? Or was she just confusing herself?

She suddenly felt guilt tug at her heart as she remembered that she was 'dating' Cormac. They hardly ever did anything together except talk about Quidditch, but kissing Zacharias felt like cheating on him even though she had absolutely no feelings for him.

Zacharias suddenly stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. He was still hugging her and Hermione wondered why her arms were still around his neck.

"That was unexpected..." he said, slowly and unwillingly letting go of her. "I'm sorry, it was an act of impulse. I hadn't expected myself to kiss you. Sorry about that."

"No it's all right," she said, not exactly knowing what to say. "Um, that was..."

"Fantastic." he said, smiling at her. "To be honest, it felt heavenly, but I still feel bad because I stole that kiss from you... You don't have feelings for Cormac right?"

Hermione froze for a moment, trying to find an answer to his question. She wasn't sure what to say after the kiss had happened. "Um, I don't know. I don't think I do."

"That's good," he said, still smiling. "Hermione... I want to tell you something..."

She looked at him and already figured out what he was going to say. The problem was, she didn't know how to respond to him.

"I think I love you..." Zacharias said, nervously. "Well... Ever since that trip to see Edward, even when the other hot vampires surrounded us... you still outshone them in my opinion. I think you're beautiful."

She didn't know if her jaws dropped or not. She was once again confused.

"You don't need to tell me anything now, Hermione," he suddenly said. "I just wanted you to know that because I felt bad to not tell you anything about how I feel about you."

"It's okay. I just don't know what to say to be honest." she said.

He nodded. "I understand. Do you want to go back to the castle?"

"Okay."

As they walked back, Hermione's head were filled with thoughts and questions. She needed to figure out everything that had happened soon. Until now, no guy apart from her brother had actually loved her. No guy had ever loved her. But now it felt like they did. Cormac McLaggen loved her? Zacharias just admitted he did. Draco possibly did with his behavior and all for evidence and Ronald? She had always been jealous of the other pretty girls who had all the guys falling for them but now she knew how they felt. Stressed out and confused.

Before Hermione knew it, she was standing in front of the Fat Lady. Zacharias was still next to her and he was staring at her.

"We're back." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, not exactly looking at him.

"Goodbye then." he said.

He then walked off, back straighter than usual as his shoulders were usually hunched in a laid back position.

Hermione watched him and sighed, wondering if she was able to keep their relationship as platonic as possible from now on. She didn't exactly have any feelings for him, but at times, she felt as if they were more then friends- like earlier today when he had kissed her. She took a deep breath and muttered the password to the Fat Lady before walking into the Gryffindor common room.

She saw Cormac sitting on the biggest armchair in the room, surrounded by his friends. He had the same cocky expression on his face as usual. When he saw her watching him, he winked at her and grinned. She ignored him though and headed straight for the girls dorm. She had had enough of boys for today.


	7. Ignoring Part 1

A week had past since Zacharias had kissed her and neither had brought up the subject on what had happened during the week. They spoke normally to each other but Hermione could see that he thought about their kiss through the look in his green eyes whenever they talked. It went all dreamy... gentle... and sweet... akin to the look that she had seen Blaise Zabini give Luna all those weeks ago...

She was walking by the black lake with Zacharias, taking their usual afternoon walk. The sun was descending and giving off warm colours to fight off the darkness that was attacking it. She saw a smirk on his face when she turned to look at him and wondered what he found so amusing as it wasn't a cocky one. In a way it looked sweet and it suited him. "What's with the look on your face?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Since when did Ms. Granger talk like Mr. Smith?" he asked with a grin.

"You're growing on me," she told him with a smile.

He chuckled again before pointing a little ahead of them. His finger led Hermione to look at a male and female figure. The male figure had short black cropped hair and appeared to be of average height with a well toned and dark body. The female figure was short with long dirty blonde hair and pale skin and seemed to be skipping along side the male gleefully.

"I think that Zabini and Lovegood are going out or something." Zacharias began as they both watched them. "I heard Malfoy's real pissed. There was this huge fight yesterday, a duel and everything after he found them talking together. His anger led onto a confession of some sort from Zabini and then poof there was a fight. Apparently Zabini's and Malfoy's friendship is over too, the Slytherin's are divided in two. The fifth and fourth years are all on Malfoy's side and the years above are on Zabini's. The third years and below don't want any part of the fight. Did you hear that the main reason why the years above are on Zabini's side? Warrington is apparently going out with Katie Bell! Lucky sod, she's bloody hot... Malfoy's still with the nurse right now with severe injuries and an oversized leg. Zabini's quite a dueler, you don't want to mess with him."

She nodded as she took in the information and she continued to watch the couple. She could see that Blaise was wondering whether to hold Luna's hand or not as it was swaying from side to side in bigger waves than usual. When he was just about to hold her hand, Luna turned her head around to look at Blaise, causing him to bring his hand up to his cropped hair. Even from where Hermione was standing, she could see the blush of embarrassment on his face. It was a heartwarming sight and way too cute. She then looked at her own feet and listened to the sounds that her shoes were making against the pebbles. It was then that she realised how close she was to Zacharias as she could see that his shoes were not very far from hers.

"Zach?" she cautiously said.

He turned to face her immediately. "Yeah?"

"You're walking too close to me," she said. She then thought about Cormac and decided to use him as an excuse. "What if one of Cormac's friends sees us?"

He shook his head, causing his blond hair to sway from side to side before settling in a disheveled position. It made him look cute in a way as his hair reminded Hermione of muggle surfers.

"Um, sorry," he muttered, giving her some more space. He then put his hands into his pocket and made his hair sway again. "If his friends see us, I wouldn't care. If they want a fight, I'll give them one. But if McLaggen finds out, he might get pissed at you. I don't want McLaggen to take his anger out on you or something, I don't want you to get hurt or anything. Um yeah."

His comment made Hermione's heart warm but she reminded herself immediately that they were no more than friends. She also had some pathetic excuse of a 'boyfriend' too. She decided it was time she returned to the Gryffindor common room. She gave Zacharias a quick hug before dashing off, leaving him alone by the Black Lake.

When she stood by the castle's entrance, she turned around to look at Zacharias once more. She could see that he was looking out towards the lake, throwing pebbles again. She smiled to herself as the memory of him teaching her came to her. She then made her way back to the common room with hidden smile.

____________

**The next day...**

Hermione was eating her breakfast in the Great Hall and was sitting with Zacharias, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Zabini at the Gryffindor table. The other Gryffindors hadn't taken the presence of Zacharias and Zabini well at first but they gradually forgot that they were even there and so left them be.

Zabini had his arm around Luna's shoulder and was whispering something into her ear to which she responded with a giggle. Neville and Ginny were in a deep conversation which left Zacharias and Hermione with nothing much to do.

"The mail is going to come soon." Zacharias muttered after taking a bite of his apple.

Hermione turned her head around to look at the New Golden trio and found that Ron had been looking at them the whole time with a glare on his face. Lavender literally had her boobs rubbing against his shoulders but he appeared to be oblivious to the fact that it was much to her surprise. Lavender was one of the more curvier girls in her year group that weren't exactly small. Hermione wondered why he was glaring at her and thought that it maybe had to do with the fact that she was sitting next to Zacharias, whom he didn't like very much. She shuffled herself a bit more closer to Zacharias and touched his arm to test it and saw that Ron's face was getting redder. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Zacharias asked her as he ate his toast. He shook his hair, making his bangs sway.

"Ronald's face." she replied.

He chuckled. "No duh he's ugly."

She laughed out loud at his comment which caused people to turn her way. Zacharias stuck his tongue out on them which Hermione responded to by punching him in the stomach. "Zach! Don't be so rude!"

There was a sudden echo of beating wings around the hall and there was an owl's cry. She could feel everybody's anticipation to the letters vibrate on her skin as what seemed like a thousand owls flew in, sending a rain of mail down on them.

A huge box landed in front of Luna and when she opened the box, a whole stack of Quibbler articles were revealed. It surprised Hermione that her owl messenger had managed to bring her something so big. "Anybody want one?" she asked with wide eyes.

Ginny took a bunch of them and started to pass them around. It appeared that everyone wanted one.

Letters were dropped in front of Zacharias, Neville, Ginny, and Blaise. Hermione thought that maybe nobody sent her anything as no mail were dropped in front of her for about five minutes. She felt her heart slump when suddenly an Eagle Owl landed in front of her, carefully sticking it's foot out in a gentle manner, presenting her a letter. Being well mannered and emanating the smell of autumn leaves, it was obviously Viktor's owl.

Hermione suddenly felt her heart slump again as she felt the feeling of missing Viktor reach her. She suddenly realised that she missed him quite a lot.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked her. "I've never seen this owl before. It's so well mannered!"

"Lemme have a look!" Zacharias suddenly said in a playful way, snatching her letter from her hands.

"Give it back!" Hermione said, knowing that Zacharias was only kidding about.

"Come and get it!" he yelled before running off.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got off her seat. She took her wand out, preparing herself to fire a spell at Zacharias when she saw that he had run out of the hall. "I'm so going to kill him!" Hermione said, making her way out of the hall.

When she walked out, she found Cormac McLaggen looking dangerously angry at Zacharias.

"Give me that letter!" Cormac growled at Zacharias. It appeared that neither knew of her presence.

"Why?" Zacharias casually asked, looking at Viktor's letter.

It surprised Hermione that it was just the three of them who were standing by the hallway. It seemed like everybody was eating in the hall.

"So that I can give it to my girlfriend?" Cormac replied with a smirk. "She obviously told you to give it back to her. Being her boyfriend, I would more than gladly beat the crap out of you if that's the only way to get her letter back."

"Your girlfriend?" Zacharias scoffed, resting his hands on his waist. "You don't even spend time with her or have a conversation on things she wants to talk about, all you ever talk about is Quidditch! Do you even know how much she hates the sport?! Don't you dare call yourself her boyfriend if you don't even know a thing about her!"

Cormac rolled his eyes. "She's never told me she doesn't want to talk about it."

Hermione realised that it was in fact true. She had never told Cormac anything about not wanting to talk about Quidditch. She was about to say something when he suddenly made eye contact with her.

"Hermione?!" he said, looking surprised.

He walked up to Zacharias and snatched the letter from his hands before walking up to Hermione. He hugged her for about five seconds then kissed her on the cheek before taking her hand in his. He then turned to face Zacharias. "Go back and eat your breakfast, Hermione and I are going for a walk."

As he began to drag Hermione towards somewhere, she turned to look at Zacharias to find that he was gone. All she could hear were the echoing footsteps his shoes were making as he ran off somewhere. She suddenly felt a horrible pang hit her as she felt responsible for hurting his feelings. It took Hermione a while to realise that they were on a completely different floor and standing on a balcony as her thoughts had been on Zach.

"Good morning," Cormac said, smiling at her.

Hermione looked around to find that the sun was still rising, on it's way to the top of the sky. The Black Lake were shimmering it's rays into her eyes and she blinked a few times to get used to the brightness of the lake.

"Your letter," Cormac said.

He shoved it into her hands and she immediately put it into her pocket, hoping that he hadn't seen who it was from.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Me too." he said.

"What was that kiss for?" she asked him. "The kiss on my cheek earlier, you didn't have to do that in front of Zacharias."

"You're on first name terms with him?" he asked her, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, he's actually a close friend of mine..."

She looked at Cormac to find that he wasn't exactly paying attention. At least he was talking about something either than Quidditch.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He suddenly asked her. "Or maybe today? Like around six-ish?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to take you out on a date," he said. "I'll meet you at six today by the Astronomy tower."

He suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug. Her immediate thought was to put her arms around him and she did. He hugged her tightly as she rested her head against his chest and she could smell his grassy scent. She could hear his heart beat at a rapid pace as if he was nervous. She didn't know why she couldn't feel the sort of resentment she had for him as they continued to hug, it was as if it had never been there. He then kissed her hair and released her, giving her wink.

"See ya later," he said, before disappearing out of the balcony entrance.

_________

**One hour later**

Hermione was sitting alone in her History of Magic class and was writing notes down from the board. Zacharias wasn't in class. Hermione guessed that he was still hurt and was probably skipping class, which she knew he did whenever he felt like it, it was a miracle that he had never been caught. Professor Binns didn't seem to notice his absence as he hadn't deducted points from Hufflepuff yet.

"May somebody please tell me about the vrykolakas?" Professor Binns mumbled more to himself than to the class as he pointed towards his board. A sudden picture of an ordinary man appeared. "It would be nice to know that you kids know something before I teach."

Hermione raised her hand up and the Professor gave his nod of permission to speak as she was probably the only one in class who knew something about it.

"Vrykolakas are basically people who assume the form of a wolf and go out on bloodlust hunts. So basically when they are human and still alive, they are werewolves. Once a vrykolakas dies, though, it turns into a vampire that can shape shift into the form of a dog, hyena, or a wolf. Once a vampire, it can lives eternally. It is believed that once it becomes a vampire, it haunts battlefields, sucking on the dying breaths out of fallen soldiers. You can kill vrykolakas the same way as vampires."

"Well done," Professor Binns said. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Once his back was turned, Hermione felt a paper ball hit her head. She turned around to find that it was Draco Malfoy who had thrown the piece of paper at her. She opened the ball to find an animation of Draco beating up Zacharias.

"Oi you muggle," he hissed at her when she turned to face him. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Cormac? He's in charms." she replied.

He rolled his eyes as if she had given him the completely wrong answer. "Zacharias you blockhead."

Hermione's heart sank as Draco reminded her of the guilt she had felt for hurting Zacharias. She guessed that he was either out by the lake or hiding in the room of requirements. She turned to look back at Draco who had an expectant look on his face.

"Well?" he hissed.

"I don't know," she whispered. "And he's just a good friend. Has your leg gotten better or do you want me to ask Blaise to enlarge it again? Or would you prefer it if I castrated you on the spot?"

He grimaced at the thought and looked away from her immediately.

She sighed, hoping that Zacharias was all right.

**Three hours later**

Hermione was by the Black Lake again, with the Bronze trio and Blaise. Neville was going on about some water plant that nobody was interested in. Ginny was painting her toenails red, the muggle way, whilst Luna was helping Blaise with his astronomy homework. Not having been able to read her letter earlier, she decided to read it now.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey, sorry for not writing in a while, I know you've missed me._

_I'm glad to see that the colour of the stone has been green for some time and I hope it stays that way (Green stands for happy). It's gone slightly pink at times too which looks absolutely beautiful with the green... Is my little sister in love? Tell me a bit more about it because I'm sure that it's not the red haired boy. I have a feeling that you've gotten over him. Is it Potter? Or maybe some guy I haven't seen before?_

_I just wanted tell you that I've got two v.i.p tickets for a Quidditch game. I know you hate the sport but I want you to see how well my teams getting. We've won fourteen out of fifteen games! The game is a week before the Christmas party so I'm sure it's going to be fine for you. Invite a friend over with you. I've asked Dumbledore to give you and a friend a day off from school. He seemed chill about it and I hope you are too because I know that you love studying._

_By the way, for Slughorn's Christmas party, I'm taking Alice Cullen with me. She's told me you two are friends so I'm sure I don't need to tell you much about her. Also, I have Alice's letter attached just below mine. She said that she couldn't send it over by herself for some reason so she asked me to. I'll look forward to seeing you again at the game._

_Love,_

_Viktor_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know it's been ages since I last wrote and I'm so sorry about that. I've been arguing with Jasper, it's been pretty ugly. He keeps going on about needing to spend some time apart from me so I'm like whatever. I've been seeing this for some time already, he's met some other girl. Enough with depressing you..._

_Was I right about the McLaggen boy asking you out? I envisioned an argument between him and this blond haired boy, and you were in the middle of it. Are you all right? It wasn't really a big fight but it's left the blond boy quite hurt. He's been spending time by the lake after that and skipping classes. I think you should go talk to him._

_I've had other visions too. You're taking the blond boy with you to the Quidditch game and it appears that you two were quite close... I won't get into detail because I'm going to spoil it for you! The other visions I've had were you with the McLaggen boy going out on a couple of dates and you telling this snake boy about not returning the feelings for him and that he doesn't actually like you. Snake boy is the infatuation I believe. He's going to end up dating this red haired girl who is with you at the time that you are reading this. Tell the red haired girl to go to the hall now because she's left her potions book there. The snake boy is there too..._

_I haven't got much to say now except that I really, really miss you. I'll see you at the party!_

_L.O.L_

_Alice_

Hermione looked over at Ginny, realising that she was going to end up dating Draco and she grinned. As arrogant and mean as Draco was, Ginny was going to find a way to tame him.

Hermione read the two letters over again and wondered if Viktor and Alice were an item as they had both mentioned the party... She was upset that Alice wasn't getting along with Jasper but it was nice to hear that Viktor was going out again. Hermione had thought that he was deciding to live a celibate life.

She frowned as she looked at the third paragraph of Alice's letter. A lot was going to happen and reading the bit on Zacharias and Cormac was making her stomach feel weird. Was she going to end up going out with them both? Maybe not go out but.... sort out her feelings for the both of them at the same time? Thinking about it made Hermione feel like Lavender... she was known to be a whore.

"Neville, will you shut up already!" Ginny asked with a frown on her face.

"What? Oh. Um. Sorry." Neville mumbled.

"Give him a break," Blaise said, who was now sitting in between Luna's legs with his head resting against her belly. Luna's fingers were playing with his hair. "It was fun watching him talk to himself."

Neville blushed with embarrassment whilst Blaise laughed, being the Slytherin he was. Ginny rolled her eyes whilst Luna looked at Neville apologetically for her boyfriend's behavior.

"Hermione? You've been reading that letter for an awfully long time," Ginny said, once Blaise stopped laughing. "Who's it from?"

"Viktor..." She muttered as she went through the letter again.

"Anything interesting?" Ginny asked.

"Do you like a certain snake?" Hermione asked her.

"What?"

"She means do you like a certain Slytherin." Blaise muttered.

Ginny pretended to look dumbfounded but the blush hidden under her cheeks could be seen by Hermione.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Something in the letter concerning you and a certain snake," Hermione said. "Go to the hall, I think you left something there."

Ginny looked confused for a moment but a look of realisation appeared on her face. "My potions book!" She stood up and began to run back to school whilst yelling "I'll see you guys later!"

"What concerns her with a certain Slytherin?" Neville asked Hermione. He looked rather angry. Hermione hoped that he didn't have feelings for her because his heart was going to break...

"Just something..." she muttered.

"Okay."

Hermione conjured two pieces of parchment and quill with her wand and started to write.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I bet you've seen the stone go black again? I've been feeling slightly hurt and depressed lately... By the way, I don't think yours is working because I haven't been able to see any colour. Did you charm it or something so I can't see how you're feeling? That's not fair you know! It'd mean I can't stalk you the way you stalk me!_

_Well... I'm sure that Alice has already told you loads about the two soul mates and the infatuation so I won't go into detail there. I'm just so confused! I'm sort of going out with this guy that I don't even like but there's this other guy that has got me thinking that maybe I like him? He's been ignoring me today too and well... It just hurts to think he is._

_I'm going to bring Zacharias as my friend to the Quidditch game since he's been a good friend to me. And please tell me more on how you got with Alice! I didn't know that you even knew her! She's quite pretty isn't she?_

_I miss you loads and I'll see you at the Quidditch game!_

_L.O.L_

_Hermione_

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about you and Jasper but I'm thrilled at the same time to hear that you're going to the party with Viktor! He looks kind of like Emmett right? I know I'm asking for a lot, but please stay with him for some time! He hasn't gone out with someone for a long time!_

_You were right about Cormac asking me. I said yes and I feel like a complete idiot for saying so, even if it was to annoy Ron. I don't have feelings for Ron anymore and now I feel trapped. Cormac got into a kind of fight with Zach and now I feel bad. Zach's been ignoring me since and I feel like it's all my fault that he's hurting. He's been skipping classes that he has with me too..._

_Knowing what is going to happen is depressing me. I know it's going to be hard for you Alice, but I'd prefer it if you'd stop telling me what's going to happen now. I just want life to go as it is without knowing what's going to happen. I'd feel less depressed and safer in a way, if you know what I mean. No offense by the way._

_I'll see you at the party with Viktor!_

_L.O.L_

_Hermione_

"Blaise, may I borrow your owl?" Hermione asked.

"Um sure."

"Thanks."

Hermione then stood up and made her to send the letters to her brother and friend. She was hoping that as she did so, the date with Cormac later was going to turn out all right.

**A/N Here's the update and I hope you like it. Reviews and flames both appreciated as long as it's constructive criticism. I'd also like to know if I got any grammatical errors or anything as I have a feeling I've got loads since I'm not a very good proof reader. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Ignoring Part 2

**Six hours later**

Hermione was waiting by the entrance to the Astronomy tower with her hands in her pocket, a habit she had gotten from Zacharias who pretty much had his hands in his pocket all the time. As stupid as she felt as she waited for Cormac, she felt a weird tingly sensation in her stomach that made her feel excited as if something good was going to happen.

For some reason, she had dressed more carefully than usual today for an outing. So instead of wearing the usual jeans and shirt, she opted for a pair of shorts and a collared top, that in a way, showed off her developing curves. She had also applied a tinge of make up on her face. It wasn't really much, just lipgloss and eyeliner, but she felt that it had been needed as she didn't want to look as if she hadn't put much thought into the date.

She rolled her eyes when she turned her head around after hearing someone giving out a moan that was not of pain. She saw a girl being snogged against the wall by a familiar looking guy who had his hands roaming about under her shirt. He appeared to have grabbed hold of something and she could hear the girl giving out venereal moans. She was a prefect so she was going to have to do her job. She walked up to them and cleared her throat, hoping to make her presence known to them. When neither of them made her presence acknowledged she decided to speak with an authoritative like manner so that they would give her at least some of their attention. "You're breaking the school rules by showing public display of affection. Five points off from each of your houses as well as a Saturday's detention with me in the Library."

The girl turned around, it was Pansy Parkinson, no surprise there, she was known for her nightly rendezvous's with different guys everyday. She gave Hermione a glare, muttering something about how stupid and filthy she was. Hermione then turned to look at the guy's face, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. It was Zacharias.

Her heart hurt for some reason and she ended up showing how she felt by glaring at him. He didn't seem to care about how she felt though as he had his arms crossed in a relaxed position and he appeared to be bored. They weren't going out, but it still hurt to find out that Zacharias had been ignoring her all day to hang out with a slutty slytherin.

Pansy muttered something about having to pee and that Draco-boo was waiting for her and left the two of them in a hurry, disappearing around a corner. Her footsteps could be heard and it faded away after a couple of seconds. She was gone.

"Another five points off from Hufflepuff and a Sunday detention for you too," Hermione hissed after Zacharias gave out a yawn.

"Why are you being so nice?" Zacharias asked with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you add another one for Monday?"

Hermione so wanted to rub the cockiness off of his face as it was annoying her. Why in Merlin's name was he being so calm about what she was telling him? Any other sane Hogwarts student wouldn't have wanted to have detentions two days in a row.

"Why have you been ignoring me all day?" She asked him, ignoring his question. "You should have at least snapped me a note or something."

"You look nice in those shorts," he said, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. He looked genuinely surprised for some reason. He then looked her in the eyes which caused her to hold her breath as he looked too cute all of a sudden. "Going on a date with McLaggen?" he asked, suddenly with a deep growl.

"That's none of your business," she told him, crossing her arms in what looked like a bossy manner. She glared at him. "Why have you been ignoring me all day? I can't believe you got away with skipping all of your classes. I could tell on you, you know."

"Gosh I am so scared. Go on and tell on me." he said sarcastically, looking extremely bored once again. He didn't seem to care about what was going to happen to him. "I wasn't exactly ignoring you by the way. Besides, I hadn't done my homework for the classes I had with you."

"That excuse is so old," she told him, watching him lean against the wall.

The two remained silent for a moment and Hermione watched his hair as it swayed after he shook his head. The colour of his blond hair looked quite dull in the dark hallway but she could still see the way it went down in tiny waves. He yawned then looked at her in the eyes and she just stared back into his green ones, trying to see the pain he was hiding behind his pupils. She found none. She felt a sudden anger reach her mind when she remembered that he had been ignoring her all day just to make out with some girl.

"Why were you snogging Pansy Parkinson out of all the people?!" she asked him furiously.

"That's none of your business." he told her in a way that was way too casual for her liking. It was as if it was pretty normal to go around snogging random people. "I don't see why you get to choose who I get to snog. I haven't asked you about your sexual relationship with Cormac before have I? Bet you guys haven't even snogged yet. What's the point of going out with someone if you're not going to even hang around with him? Is this your first date or something?"

Hermione glared at him, wondering why on Earth he was getting mad at her. And her relationship with Cormac didn't concern him anyway. "Why are you even getting mad at me? What have I ever done to you?" she asked.

He didn't answer her and just pouted his lips petulantly like a child. Suddenly, their whole argument seemed like a joke to him by looking at the expression on his face.

"Why are you getting mad at me for snogging Parkinson?" he asked her. "We're not even going out or anything."

"You're annoying me." she told him.

"So are you."

He started walking away as if the argument between them hadn't even occurred. He didn't even tell her 'goodbye' or that he was 'sorry'.

"Where do you think you're going Zach!?" she asked him angrily. "I demand an apology!"

"Hufflepuff common room. I don't give you my apology." he muttered, turning around slightly before waving at her with a smile on his face.

"You're going to go with me to a Quidditch game in two weeks time!" she said loudly.

"Goodnight."

She was about to yell at him again but he had already disappeared around a corner. She was going to kick him in between the legs tomorrow.

She sighed and walked back to the entrance to the Astronomy tower, trying to forget about her argument with Zacharias. As she thought about it, she suddenly realised how childish it had been. It was kind of stupid to think that she had got mad at him over snogging some other girl. But it was stupid of him to get mad at her for going out with some other guy. She checked the time with her wand. It was six thirty now and Cormac was nowhere to be seen.

She thought for a moment, wondering if he was even going to come. He probably forgot about the date with her and was probably hanging out with his friends right now, being popular as he was. There could be a possibility too that he was with some other girl, not that she cared. She glared at a few innocent first years to vent out some of her anger, who walked passed her and they scurried off as fast as they could, wondering what they had done wrong.

"Hmmm, I never seen that side of you before," an amused voice said right next to her.

Hermione turned around to find Cormac leaning against the wall with his arms cross. He was dressed in muggle clothes, jeans, a shirt and a hoody. His pose reminded her of Zacharias for a moment and she suddenly realised how similar they were. They were both blond, cocky, and well toned in a way with a similar smirk that was usually plastered on their faces. They both liked Quidditch too. The only things that separated them for being twins was that Zacharias was a nicer person and much more easier to talk to. Another thing could be that she was going out with Cormac.

She suddenly remembered that she had been angry at Zacharias and felt her blood boil again.

Cormac, who didn't seem to realise how she was feeling at the moment, grabbed her hand and started to lead her up the stairs to the top of the Astronomy tower. When they got to the top, the glare on Hermione's face hadn't left her yet. She couldn't believe how stupid he was as to not realising that she was currently mad about something. He took a deep breath and sighed before looking at her, with something in his hand.

Hermione realised that she hadn't noticed until now that he had brought his broom with him. She looked at him wide eyed, hoping that their first date was not going to be one of her worst nightmares. Were they going to go flying on a broom?!

"Ready to fly?" he asked her.

Hermione felt like she had fainted on the spot. Cormac was one of the most stupid guys she had ever met. She bloody hated brooms.

"Cormac, I don't like flying," she said, crossing her arms.

He looked at her as if her comment was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. "Hermione Granger," he said with a smirk on his face. "You've done all sorts of bizarre and scary things, including fighting and defeating Voldemort, and here you are now, telling me you don't like flying? What's worse? Voldemort or brooms?"

She had to smile at his comment. What he had said made sense and for once he had said something that made her smile. "I see your point there, but still. I just don't get along with brooms."

"That's where I come along," he said, suddenly looking full of himself. His Gryffindor bravery was also shining out through his eyes. "It's not exactly you who's flying so you'd be all right. I know that you just love reading books. You know the feeling you get when you read this really good book and it just takes your breath away?"

"What does books have to do with flying on broo-"

"-Let me finish." he interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "The feeling you get is amazing right? Reading books? That's how I feel like when I'm flying on brooms. I thought that maybe you could experience something that I like with me. I want to share the experience with someone I care for, and that's you. I'd feel bad if it were just me getting all the fun."

Hermione stared at him, not believing her ears. She couldn't recognise the Cormac McLaggen in front of her. His personality was just off and she couldn't see the cocky boy without a proper brain anymore. Instead, she saw a boy who didn't just think about himself, but was thoughtful and actually caring. Albeit the fact that he had deciding to take her on a broom for their first date, he had thought about it from a different perspective, and not just because it was what he was best at and could use to show off in front of her.

"Cormac, is that really you?"

"Why? Do I look hotter today? Like my smile?"

She laughed at his vainness and he stared at her with a confused expression on his face. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." she muttered.

"Hmmmm. So you ready to fly? You trust me right? You won't fall for sure, I'm here to catch you just to let you know."

"I'm not worried about falling. I've fallen a couple of feet before and have had huge cuts and bruises. I'm just wondering why on Earth I would trust you. I mean, who would?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a small smile. "Why wouldn't you?"

She looked at him in the eye carefully and sighed. "I'd hurt you if I told you. Do you still want me to tell you after the warning?"

He smiled at her. "Keep it to yourself then, I know that you don't like me."

As he walked off towards an area just below the open roof, Hermione stared at his back, wondering how he'd known that. Or was he just saying that out of sarcasm? Had she been that obvious as to not liking him? She felt bad for him now as he did some stretches, like the ones he did back during the Gryffindor Keeper tryouts. He turned around and smiled at her as he prepared his broom for her to ride on.

She walked over to him and he helped her onto his broom. She felt a tiny tingle left behind on the palm of her hands as he let go of them. Just before he joined her, he leaned forward so that his lips were next to his ears. "Just remember that I won't let you fall." He then jumped and sat right behind her, one hand on her waist and the other on the broom. He then pushed off and the broom began to go higher and higher off the ground.

Hermione closed her eyes so that she didn't see what was below her. She felt a tiny bit of wind start to blow on her and she knew that they were sort of high up now, in her point of view anyway. She felt Cormac's hand drop from her waist and she felt the broom move for a bit and she wondered if Cormac was handling his broom all right. Was the wind blowing too hard?

"Are you scared?" he asked her when she finally opened her eyes.

She gasped out with surprise when she saw that she was in front of her, standing. "How did you get in front of me?" she asked him, slightly worried for him for once.

He chuckled. "I jumped over you."

Hermione looked at him with a look on her face that showed him that she just wished that he would grow up. She looked down at the ground and shrieked to see how high up they were. She saw that he had brought them further away from school and they were now somewhere in the middle of the Black Lake and she could see several small islands. "Aren't you scared that you might fall?"

"Why'd I fall when I've been on a broom all my life?" he asked her curiously.

"Even professionals make mistakes, Cormac. Don't get so cocky, it may be your downfall."

He smiled at her and didn't say a word.

Hermione looked around and found that the sun was almost completely engulfed by the mountains. She stared at Cormac and wondered if he had picked this exact time to take her out as it was actually quite romantic. She saw the way the wind was blowing at his wiry hair, making it stand up in a way that it actually looked quite funny. She chuckled to herself and she smiled as he looked at down her.

"Something amuses you."

"Your hair."

"Do you like it?"

"It's funny, you should gel it up like that all the time."

They continued to talk and soon night came chasing the day away. Hermione had learnt more about Cormac and vice versa and found that he was quite different from what she had expected, albeit the very obvious cockiness. She figured out that Cormac tended to overlook things and thought way too much of himself over others, but could be a generally sweet-ish person if he tried to be though that rarely happened. It was pretty dark now and they were on their way returning to Hogwarts.

A breeze came and the chill found it's way onto her legs, which weren't covered clothing by much as she was only wearing shorts. She shivered slightly, hoping that Cormac wouldn't notice. He did.

"You cold?" he asked.

Cormac jumped over Hermione again and sat down so that he was facing her. He took his hoody off and offered it to her to which she gladly accepted. She put it on and could smell his grassy scent and wondered if he spent most of his time lying down on fresh grass. She looked at his well toned arms and wondered if he was shivering.

"Aren't you cold with just a shirt on?" she asked him. "You might catch a cold."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He suddenly looked at her in a way that made her wonder if he was going to kiss her. His eyes had gotten softer yet with a hint of lust and she watched him as he swallowed something. He then put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him by sitting her on his lap so that she was now straddling his waist. Her chest was against his and she could feel the way his heart was beating faster and faster as they continued to look at each other.

She could choose to not kiss him. Kissing was not a requirement on a first date. But if she rejected his kiss, she would be in heaps of trouble as they were more than a hundred feet off the ground and he was handling the broom. She didn't know what she'd do if he got mad over it, he could toss her off the broom for Merlin's sake!

She then thought about Zacharias and how he had kissed Pansy when he probably didn't even have feelings for her. He couldn't. She hadn't liked the way they had their hands all over each other. Plus, how he had said she hadn't snogged Cormac yet had made her angry as it hadn't been very nice. He had been rather childish about everything.

Hermione blushed when she felt something hard brush against her thigh. Cormac was smirking at her as if she had been wondering just how big he was. She then felt Cormac's fingers play with her hair before settling itself on the back of her head. He then leaned forward and kissed her, bringing his tongue immediately into her mouth which she gasped at as she had been used to slow and steady with her previous boyfriend who had trailed kisses along her jaw and lips before doing what Cormac was doing now.

He roamed inside of her mouth and she just let him. She wasn't doing anything but he seemed to be enjoying it anyway as she could hear him groan through his throat. He licked at her tongue and everywhere possible. He then stopped roaming inside of her mouth and started kissing her neck before sucking on it. She let out a gasp as he sucked harder, making her wonder if he was a vampire or something. Merlin! He was going to leave a hickey of some sort... She hoped that she could remember the spell of how to get rid of one! Otherwise she was going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow...

His hand had let go of her head. She panicked when she felt his hand go under his hoody and under her shirt. He was kissing her again to stop her from gasping out even more in surprise. She felt his fingers leaving goosebumps trails as it made its way up. She wondered what to do, what he was expecting from her. She suddenly wished that she had listened to Zacharias as she was helpless up in the sky alone with Cormac.

She then remembered that Zacharias had been doing the same thing to Pansy. It should be all right then...

She tensed as she felt his fingers resting on the fabric of her bra, just above her breast. He rubbed at it a few times and she wondered what he was going to do. Was he going to take it off? Was he going to expect her to take all of her clothes off more than a hundred feet or so above the ground? She looked into Cormac's eyes, wondering what was going through his head. She saw lust, desire, want, craving and... it suddenly all disappeared and he looked apologetic.

He took his hand out from under her shirt and looked away from her for a moment as if sorry for what he had done.

"You look uncomfortable. Scared even." he mumbled, with a hint of disappointment in his eyes and voice. "I haven't seen that look in other girls before... It's all right though.. I'll wait I guess."

When they arrived at the top of the Astronomy tower and descended, it was close to ten. After Cormac helped her off, she muttered a goodbye and was about to leave when he grabbed her hand, twirled her around, stopping her exactly where he could see her clearly.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Isn't the date over?" she rapped quickly, hoping to leave as soon as she could. She was still a tiny bit scared and panicky from what had happened earlier.

He shook his head. "You thought the sunset was the whole point of this?"

"Wasn't it?"

"No. The date hasn't even started yet."

He walked over to an area where the sky was in full view and he took out something from his pocket before enlarging it. He placed the enlarged blanket and two pillows on the floor before turning around to face her, looking at her expectantly.

"You expect me to sleep with you?" she asked him carefully, suddenly feeling scared. It was the same feeling she had gotten when his hand had went under her shirt.

He laughed at her comment. "No, but would you like to?"

She was about to panic again but he laughed again.

"Just kidding there. The blanket kinda gave out the wrong message but I just brought it over incase the stone floor turned out to be too cold for you. I asked you to come today because I wanted to watch the stars with you."

That wasn't what Hermione had expected but she liked the idea. She hadn't really stargazed before. She walked over to him and joined him as he lay down on the blanket, resting his head on the pillow.

"You aren't going to get scared about getting caught right?" he asked her as she lay down beside him.

"I'm a prefect, the professors would probably think I'm on patrol." she muttered.

"Hmmm...."

The two began to look up at the sky and Hermione could see a couple of stars. It shown into her eyes and she blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the brightness. When she opened her eyes again, she found Cormac's fingers pointing up at something.

"Do you see that constellation?" he asked her.

She nodded, not really paying attention.

"It's called Lupus which means wolf in Latin. The Ancient Greeks called this star Therium, which means beast. It's brightest star is Alpha Lupi which is blue if you look at it with the use of a special spell. When I was younger, I used fly on my broom, as high as I could go near by my place, just to look at the Alpha Lupi. It helped me feel connected to my older brother whom I miss very much."

"I thought you were an only child?" she said.

"People think so."

"Did your parents hide him or something?"

"No. He ran away with some werewolf tribe after being bitten or something. I'm afraid they'll be in for a surprise once he dies or gets killed whilst fighting some vampires."

'Why?"

"Have you heard of vrykolakas? My brother's one. He's going to turn into a vampire once he dies."

"He'll probably join Cedric then."

"What?" Cormac turned to face her looking surprised. "Diggory?"

Hermione looked at him, surprised at what she had said. She hoped that he would forget it. "Oh, um, nothing."

There was silence for a moment and all that was really happening was the twinkling of the stars above them.

"That's all I wanted to show you," Cormac muttered, standing up.

She stood up with him.

"It's past curfew, I think it's time I should go to bed. You can go off and get to your prefect duty." he muttered.

He then leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Check near the Hogwart's greenhouses. Everybody goes there for a bit of late night snogging."

Before Hermione could say anything else, he winked at her and disappeared down the stairs, leaving the blanket and pillows behind him. She was left to ponder her thoughts on his brother and what he had told her about looking up at the Alpha Lupi. Thinking about it left Hermione completely forgetting about the argument with Zacharias.

She then turned back around and minimised the pillows and blanket before putting it into her pocket. All she had left to do today before going to bed was late night prefect patrolling... She began to make her way down the same staircase as Cormac had, and made her way to the Hogwarts Greenhouses.

**A/N That's part two! I hope you liked it!**


	9. Draco Malfoy

**Five days later**

Hermione had gotten a couple of more letters from Alice, although not much was written in it as it had similar information as to the ones before. The only new information that she did get was the fact that Alice had made up with Jasper and that she was still going to come to Slughorn's party as Viktor's guest, but only as a friend.

Ever since the date, her relationship with Cormac was all over the place. There were the ups, where he had been nice to her, waving hello every now and then. And then, there were the downs where he completely ignored her, treated her awfully, and was just absolutely pathetically rude.

And then, there was Zacharias.

"Are you honestly going to stay mad at me and all?" he asked her as Professor Binns dismissed everybody.

Hermione ignored him as they both packed their things before walking out of the classroom. She could feel Zacharias' gaze searing painfully into her back, causing a sudden warmth to spread all over her body. She was honestly mad at him. Did he honestly expect to her to forgive him just like that? And after ignoring her for ages too!

He had only started talking to her three days ago- or rather communicated with her- firstly by throwing all sorts of things at her, starting with paper balls. From paper balls, it went onto gum, then it went onto quills, and now he was throwing the muggle pair of scissors she had gotten him! If he honestly wanted her to forgive him, why would he try to hurt her more by throwing a pair of sharp scissors at her?

"Oh come on," he moaned, although Hermione could sense a smirk plastered on his face. He was following her. "Are you honestly going to stay mad at me and all?"

She turned around a corner, before later finding herself leaning against the cold walls of the hallway with Zacharias leaning against the wall with his face in hers. How had they ended up in that position?

She looked around, noting how nobody was in the hallway they were in, put aside the few first years who were trying to avoid looking in their way. She felt her face burning up with fury as she didn't want anybody to get the wrong message!

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" she hissed.

Zacharias gave her a puppy eyed look and frowned, causing her to inevitably smile at how cute he looked, although she immediately suppressed the look on her face.

"I need you face me when I'm talking to you, right?" he said. "Where are your manners?"

"Zach! We are going to be late for class!"

He smiled at her. A gleam of happiness appearing in his green eyes. "So we're friends again?" he asked. "You said 'we'!"

"No we are not!" She grabbed her wand. "If you do not step back from me this instance I am going to hex you!"

"I thought you liked the closeness between us."

"I do not!" She paused to take in some air. "You still have detention with me this Sunday!"

"But I've apologised to you already right? We should be all right. Oh, come on."

She crossed her arms, noting how close he was getting to her. She was reminded up the scene last week between Zacharias and Pansy and found herself disgusted. She wondered what colour the stone aroubd Viktor's neck was now. She had a feeling the colour on her face hadn't abated yet. Definitely heating up from anger...

"You haven't apologised yet. You just moaned the same sentence everyday as soon as we bump into each other! 'Oh come on...'" she paused. "For merlin's sake Zach! Do you honestly think I'd want to listen to the same sentence everyday? A simple 'I'm sorry' would do if you want me to forgive you already!"

Merlin. She could not believe she had just said that. She was supposed to be still fuming at him!

He stood up and stared at her curiously, giving her space in between them. "Really?"

She just gave him a look and stuck her tongue out.

He smirked. "I'm sorry."

"Did I hurt your pride? Zacharias Smith never apologises."

He smiled at her. "I know..." he hadn't broke his gaze on her yet. "I was just wondering why you stuck your tongue out at me."

"um.. Because we are late for class!"

He grabbed her hand. "Well come on then!"

He began to drag her and she tried to catch up with him as her legs couldn't run at his pace.

"Should I slow down for you?" he asked, turning his head around.

She rolled her eyes.

Zacharias slammed the door open when they got to their classroom.

_Oh no... _Hermione thought. _We're having potions right now!_

Professor Snape gave them a glare as they took careful steps into the classroom. Hermione could feel everybody staring at them.

"Why are you late for class?" Professor Snape asked, enunciating every word clearly. He didn't give them time to answer. "Late for class, walking into class holding hands and not even apologising for being late to everyone? Five points of Hufflepuff. Twenty points of Gryffindor."

The Slytherins burst into laughter.

Hermione looked at him, wondering why it wasn't Professor Slughorn teaching them. She then remembered hearing that Professor Slughorn had taken ill for today and sighed, not looking forward to today's lesson.

"Why are you taking twenty points off Gryffindor?" Zacharias asked.

"That is none of your business." Professor Snape hissed. "I do not expect myself to repeat today's lesson so just read the board and get on with the experiment." He glared at Hermione. "And I would have expected better from you. I wonder if you need to supervise your own detention this Sunday?"

"You can leave that to me, Professor." a voice suddenly said.

Hermione turned around as everybody else did and was surprised to find Cormac McLaggen's standing by the door.

"Mr. McLaggen?" Professor Snape said in an amused tone. "What are you doing down here in the dungeons at this time of the day? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's my free time, actually, sir" he said, looking at Hermione before adding. "I was hoping to take some bone bending potion of some sort with me."

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed. "What for?"

"Katie Bell's had a bit of an accident whilst flying. She's got a simple fracture. As does Warrington."

"And why isn't she and he with Madame Pomfrey?"

"She's at a convention at St. Mungos." Cormac said. "Professor Dumbledore himself sent me here."

Professor Snape looked around the classroom, appearing to think about what to do. "Well, I'll go with you to make sure the potion is used correctly. You know how Gryffindor's are when it comes to using potions..." he gave everybody a look, as he got to the door, with the bone mending potion suddenly appearing in his hands. "I expect everybody to behave properly whilst I'm gone for a few minutes."

"Yes, Professor." everybody chorused.

"Well get to work then!"

Cormac gave her a wink before leaving the dungeons with Professor Snape.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his gesture, but the smile faded as soon as her eyes met Zacharias'. She didn't know why it did though. Maybe it was noticing his displeasure. But what did his displeasure have to do with her? It wasn't her job to keep Zacharias happy.

"What's that tosser doing all the way down here?" Zacharias mumbled as he passed Hermione the equipment as listed on the board.

"You heard what he said. He's down here because Katie and Warrington are hurt."

He ignored her comment.

"Zach, don't feel so bad. It's not like he's done anything to you."

He smiled at her. "True that."

"Oi! Keep the noise down here." Ron suddenly said, glaring at them.

"Mind your own business!" Zacharias hissed, throwing an ingredient at them.

"Zach!" Hermione groaned as the classroom erupted into a mass food fight.

**Two hours later**

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Snape hissed. "What did I tell you about no magic?"

Hermione shook her head as Zacharias snickered at Ron's telling off. _Honestly _She thought. _Why are boys so childish? _She sighed as she scrubbed at the floor, angry that the food fight that SHE had NOT been part off was put to blame on her as well. The whole class were going to miss half of their break time, cleaning up Professor Snape's classroom. No spells as he had warned over and over again. Surprisingly, even the Slytherins were kept behind.

"Remind me why we are here again?" Hermione glared at Zacharias.

He squinted his eyes and made a face, in attempt to make her laugh. "I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, blondie!" Draco hissed, just as Professor Snape left the room to go to the loo.

Draco looked from left to right before standing up and tossing his scrubber to a side. "May I have a word with you, Granger?"

Hermione stood up, curious as to why he wanted a word with her. She felt a rush of wind behind her and knew that Zacharias had too, stood up, and was now standing behind her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked, politely in the sarcastic manner.

"A word with her." He turned to face Hermione. "May I?"

"I suppose we could."

She had a feeling Zacharias' jaw had dropped.

"Come along then."

Hermione blinked. "Right now?"

He didn't answer her and just left the room. She followed after him cautiously, feeling Zacharias looking at the back of her head. She knew that he was worried, worried about what Draco might do to her. But because Professor Snape might come back any minute, she was going to be somewhat safe.

Draco stopped walking when they were far enough so that nobody could hear them. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Malfoy, you do know that Professor Snape could come back any minute?" Hermione said, with her arms crossed.

He shook his head, causing his beautiful platinum hair to sway from side to side. "Well, that's where I've had it all planned out."

Hermione cocked her head.

"I've put something into his morning tea. He's going to take quite a while in the loo."

Hermione blushed as a mental image of her potions teacher 'taking his time' in the toilet materialised in her head.

"Well, what did you want to tell me."

"I'll just get straight to the point I think I love you."

Hermione smacked her forehead with her hands. And there it was. The other part of Alice's predictions. She sighed. "No you don't."

"Yeah I do. And this is coming from me too- I know what I'm talking about!"

"You don't like me, Malfoy. It's all just an infatuation." She told him.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"I know how I feel!"

"I'm telling you, it's just an infatuation." She pressed on. "You spent so much time teasing me and such, you've just got the idea in your head that you like me when you don't. You just enjoy being with me, that's all. You like me as a friend."

Draco scowled. "This emotion that I am feeling... it's real!"

"You love me as a friend, Malfoy."

"I do not!"

"But even if you did love me, I'm afraid that it cannot be reciprocated."

"But this is coming from a Slytherin to a Gryffindor!"

"Do you feel anything in your heart when you're near me?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Hermione sighed, and decided to test something out. "Malfoy, bend down a bit, you're a bit too tall."

He did.

And she kissed him on the lips, taking in the scent of his spicy cologne. The kiss felt wrong. Terribly wrong. But she forced herself through it to make her point to him. She moved apart a few seconds later, wanting to see the reaction on his face. He held a blank look. A confused look.

"Did you feel anything?" she asked, wanting to wipe her lips. She didn't though because she didn't want to offend him.

He sighed. "No."

She put her hands to her hips. "What did I tell you?"

"Let's go back to the classroom now. The other's are going to find us taking too long a bit weird." he continued.

When Hermione turned around, she found Zacharias staring at her with an incredulous look on his face. She felt a sudden pang of guilt hit her as he continued to stare at her. "Oh God... Zach, it isn't what it looked like."

"I think I've seen enough." He growled, before slamming the door behind him as he walked back into the classroom.

"You still have detention with me on Sunday!" she yelled to him.

"Well that didn't go very well," Draco muttered, rubbing his hands together.

She nodded, feeling a bit teary eyed.

She made her way to the classroom anyway but was stopped as she got to the door by Draco.

"Just before you go in- was wondering whether we are on first term names now." Draco said.

"Sure. I mean, it's fine by me."

"Really?" he said, with a smile. "It'll make me look better too, being friends with you."

Hermione laughed at his joke, thankful that he was trying to make her feel better. She then remembered something that Alice had written about Draco and Ginny. "Hey, Draco." she said, finding his name hard to say as it sounded so foreign to her.

"Yeah?"

"Make your way to Hagrid's hut tomorrow in the morning. Any time will do."

His eyes went wide. "Are you mad? To the half bloods hut? Don't you know what happened to me the last time I went there?"

She crossed her arms. "Just listen to me. It'll do you good."

"Fine."

Hermione then sighed and opened the door to find Zacharias completely ignoring her return. Now she was being shunned by the whole class except for Draco, who was being shunned by a lot of people too. She sighed again, hoping that the day would just go by swiftly.

**A/N Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update again! I've just found it difficult trying to write this story because I found that I've completely lost the plot. I find it better writing one story at a time as I usually do much better focusing on just one story. I'm almost finished with my other one which is why I've come back to this story. Sorry for the long wait! I'll try and update by tomorrow! **


	10. The Forbidden Forest

**Sunday**

Hermione sighed as Zacharias sat petulantly on his chair, ignoring her. It had taken her two whole hours to track him down, and it was just to remind him that she had detention with her. He had been sitting alone, surprisingly, in the library. It had taken some coercing just to get him to stand up. She decided to use the astronomy tour as the detention space for today.

"So how long am I staying here again?" Zacharias asked with a groan as he slumped his way to the end of the room.

"Just an hour. You don't have too long left." Hermione told him.

He sighed and slammed his face against the wall. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Zach, please don't try to hurt yourself. Mafame Pomfrey isn't back yet."

When he turned around to face her, she saw a bruise beginning to form on his forehead. Feeling rather sorry for him she took her wand out and walked over to him. He saw her holding the wand and shrunk back, wondering what she was going to do to him. He then took his own wand out and pointed it at her.

He smirked at her. "Two can play at this game."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Stop crouching back, Zacharias! You've got a bruise on your forehead."

His face softened. "On my pretty face? Really?"

She crossed her arms, trying to think, ignoring his comment. "I don't know if there is a spell to fix bruises." She said her thoughts out aloud.

Zacharias laughed. "Merlin! So there is something that Hermione Granger doesn't know!"

Hermione gave him a glare. "Do be quiet, I can't think with you speaking so much!"

"Well, I've got cream." he mumbled.

"What?"

"I've got cream. Muggle cream. My mother sent it to me yesterday. Thought I might need it. Turned out I did."

Hermione held her hand out. "Let me have a look. You know how you magically people are when it comes to buying muggle products."

Zacharias laughed as he stuck his hand into his pocket and gave it to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw what he had given her.

"Crap! Wrong packet!"

He took back the condom from her and gave her the cream packet.

"I find it funny how we're always fighting and then making up." He said to himself as she read the information on the packet. "Do you think we'll be like this for the rest of our lives?"

"This is the right cream." Hermione muttered, ignoring his comment. "Let me put it on for you."

She saw the beaming look on his face as she opened the packet. She dabbed her finger into the cream before attempting to dab some onto his bruise. Although he wasn't too tall for her to be unable to reach, she didn't want to have to stretch her arm, rather bending it when dabbing it onto him.

"Zach, could you bend down a bit? Or maybe just sit down on something."

He chuckled and did as she told him to. Sitting on the windowsill nearby, he looked at her. "I'm ready. Just don't press too hard!"

She took a couple of steps over to him and found herself in between his legs. An awkward position to be in... but they were just friends. There was no harm in standing close to each other right? But she made sure that she didn't stand to close to him as she dabbed her fingers into the cream again before rubbing it gently onto his bruise.

"Do you like ferret?" Zacharias suddenly asked her. "I saw what you two did yesterday. Did you like his kiss?"

Hermione sighed. "That was nothing, Zach. Can we just ignore it?" She slapped his shoulder as he shuffled a bit. "Stop moving so much. You're getting the cream all over the place!"

"You're the one who's dabbing it on the wrong places!"

She dabbed some onto his nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked with a squeak.

Hermione laughed as she dabbed some onto his nose again. "Nothing."

Zacharias grabbed her hand but ended up falling forward, bringing her down with him. A blush formed on his face as Hermione lay below him, but he didn't seem too fazed by it as he had now grabbed the cream and started dabbing them all over her. Hermione giggled as she tried to push him off of her, only to find that her strength was leaving her through the constant giggling.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked, surprising both Hermione and Zacharias.

The sudden interruption caused Hermione a sudden spasm of panic, causing her to bump her head against Zacharias' forehead. He groaned in pain, but hadn't gotten off of her yet, grabbing his forehead instead. She turned around and found herself going pale as she realised. who was standing by the door.

"Cormac!" She pushed Zacharias off of her and stood up.

"Hello." He said, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. He looked over to Hermione. "Is this what you do with all of the students during your detention sessions, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione sighed and found herself flustered. "It isn't what it looked like. I was only dabbing cream onto his forehead."

"Okay."

_Okay? _Hermione thought, wondering how lightly Cormac was taking it. She was honestly surprised by his response. She had expected a big show of how so and so did that and blah blah blah like boys normally would react, an example being Zacharias. She hadn't remembered Cormac being so... calm.

"What are you doing here?" Zacharias asked him.

"I'm here to supervise Ms. Granger's detention." Cormac said. "You do remember what happened during your potions class right?"

"Right." Zacharias didn't look convinced.

Hermione blinked. She had forgotten about her detention.

"Your session with Ms. Granger is over now." Cormac told Zacharias. "You may leave."

Zacharias gave him a look before heading for the door, muttering something about how stupid Cormac McLaggen was. He waved Hermione goodbye before completely disappearing, leaving Hermione alone with Cormac.

"I'm surprised you decided to use the astronomy tower as your detention base." Cormac said, sitting himself on the very windowsill Zacharias had sat on.

"It was the first place that sprung to mind." She told him. "I usually use the empty room next to the library."

Cormac laughed. "Typical of you."

"Excuse me? That wasn't very nice!"

Cormac looked to the floor and shook his head, smiling at a thought that was going through his head.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked.

"What's this I hear about between you and Malfoy?" He asked, scrunching his face up at his name. He then made a smooching sound and blew a kiss towards her.

She rolled her eyes. "Things do go around pretty fast."

"So you like him?" he asked, grabbing at his shirt where his heart was. "I'm hurt."

"No I don't. I was only telling him to 'piss off'."

"By surprising him like that?" He said. "I'm stung that you didn't leave any kisses for me."

She blushed before clearing her throat. "What am I going to do during this detention session?"

"Screw the session," he said, giving her wink. "Let's go for a fly about."

"What?"

He grabbed her hand before dragging her with him, almost roughly, causing her to bump into a couple of the objects that lay on the floor. He then jumped onto the sill and told her to wait, facing her as he stretched his arms out into the shape of a cross.

Hermione had a feeling she knew what he was going to do. She gasped "Don't jump!" as he let himself fall backwards, only to find him springing up again on his broom.

"Hop on!"

"You joking?" Hermione said with a frown. "You call this a detention session? What if Professor Snape sees us?"

"Who cares? I can take all the blame for you." He smirked as he added. "Beside, your detention session with Mr. Smith was just as interesting."

She shook her head. "No, this isn't right."

She tried to pull back as he grabbed her hand, but he was too strong for her. He pulled at her until she fell forwards, falling ungracefully into his arms. She blushed as he looked at her, and looked away as he helped her up. He was doing most of the moving so the broom swayed unsteadily for a bit,

"Not the bum!" she hissed, as he gave her bum a quick squeeze.

He chuckled. "Woops."

She started screaming as he shot forward in full blast, making his way over to the forbidden forest. She hadn't realised how far they had gotten to the core of the forest until she opened her eyes and saw the distance between the school and where they were.

"Have you lost your mind? We shouldn't even be here!" she said. "If we get in trouble, I'm going to tell them I have been kidnapped."

Cormac chuckled. "Say the hell you want. All I know is that you won't regret this after you see what I really want to show you."

He pushed them on forward, causing a somewhat rough breeze to smack at her face. As they went on, she noticed how he kept getting closer to her on the broom, causing her to move forward until she was at the very tip. The broom suddenly flipped forward from the imbalance of weight, causing her to find herself hanging onto his pants for dear life, as he in turn held onto the broom with... one hand?

She screamed as she found herself falling even more after a sudden whipping sound was heard. His pants had fallen, or rather, torn from her weight.

"Granger! Hermione! Stop moving! You're going to cause the broom to go all crazy!" Cormac screamed as the broom started to go mad.

"You're the one who's lost control of the broom!" she screamed, beginning to cry.

The broom went from side to side, up and down, like that of Harry's broom back during one of his Quidditch games.

"Well that's because you kept moving forward!" Cormac screamed again.

"I knew we should have stayed at the astronomy tower!"

"What! Don't put the blame on me!"

"I never said anything about blaming you!"

"You just ruined my detention schedule for you today-"

Hermione closed her eyes as she suddenly lost grip of Cormac as his pants completely tore. She began to fall, and opened her eyes to find Cormac still going crazy with the broom.

_Oh God... Is this how I'm going to die? _She thought as she closed her eyes again. _I survived all sorts of crazy things. The three headed dog, Voldemort... and now I die from falling..._

"Shit!" she heard Cormac yell into her ear as she felt arms go around her.

She found herself in the complete hold of Cormac McLaggen as they continued to fall. She couldn't believe how high they had been as it seemed like they were falling forever. She noticed how he still had a hold on his crazy broom, which probably explained the lag in falling.

He then suddenly turned so that Hermione was on top and suddenly the crash came.

She could feel the friction of the floor against Cormac as they slid across the ground, before finally coming to a halt after he hit a rather large rock.

"Shit." he groaned, grabbing the back of his head.

Hermione blinked before getting off of him, worried that he was hurt and that she only had a couple of scratches.

"Cor-Cormac! You're bleeding!" she said, noticing that the cuts on his cheeks and arms were bleeding.

"Surprised much," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Aww, fuck. It really hurts."

"We should try and get back. Quickly. I don't want to have to spend the night here." Hermione muttered getting up. "Do you think you can walk like that?"

"Where's my broom?" Cormac asked. "We could fly back."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hermione asked. "I'm not flying back on that thing again!"

"We've got no other choice. Apparating doesn't work here, remember?" Cormac said. "Can you even Apparate yet? I failed my exam."

They both turned their heads around in search of Cormac's broom to find that it was completely destroyed as it lay burning from the earlier friction on the floor by the small tree a couple of meters ahead of them. Cormac looked as if he were about to burst to tears as he stared at his annihilated broom. Hermione felt sorry for him, firstly because she had ruined his chance of getting into the Quidditch team with the very broom that was now destroyed, and now because of her, he had totally lost his broom.

"I guess we'll have to walk back." he muttered, squinting suddenly because of the spasms of pain. "But I think I broke my leg or something." He sighed and tried to bend his leg but to no effect. "Fuck. He suddenly said. "I left my wand in my room. Didn't think I needed it for your detention session."

"I've got my wand." she said, as she looked around, noticing how dark it had gotten. "I'm just worried about what might be out there."

He nodded, suddenly looking freaked out.

Hermione took her wand out and pointed her wand towards the sky. "Periculum!"

A red light shot towards the sky and exploded.

"Owwww." Cormac groaned, squinting his eyes.

"Hopefully, somebody from school notices the light. I honestly detest this forest."

Hermione suddenly remembered that Cormac was injured on the ground and bent down to his level to heal him. She did all of the spells she could ending up with "Episkey" as the last spell she could cast onto him. She had tried other spells such as 'repairo' on him, and it somewhat did fix up his bones.

"I think I should wrap some of your cuts up or something." she muttered more to herself than to him. She then remembered that she somehow still had Zacharias' cream packet with her and remembered that it said that it helped with cuts too. She muttered a quick "Ferula" and quickly rubbed some cream onto his cuts before picking up the bandages she conjured to stick onto his many cuts.

"Well my legs gotten better. Doesn't hurt as much. Cuts don't hurt too." Cormac muttered, as he attempted to get up. He needed Hermione's help to stand comepletely up. "Still going to limp I think." His eyes suddenly dilated. "Merlin! I don't have any pants on!"

Hermione blushed as she too, realised that Cormac was only wearing his boxer shorts to cover his certain bit. She turned around and looked away from him. Trying to rid the image in her head. They didn't say anything for a while as Hermione tried to come up with how to fix up the problem. Soon an idea came to her head.

"Cormac, is there a torn piece still on you?" she asked, still facing away from him.

"Yeah. But it looks like a belt on me since only the top bit managed to cling onto my feet when we crashed."

"Give it to me."

A few seconds later, their hands fumbled awkwardly as they tried to pass the piece of fabric over to the other. Once Hermione managed to get a hold of the piece of fabric, she casted 'engorgio" onto the fabric so that it now looked like a skirt.

"This will do" she told him, tossing it over to him.

"You joking! I'm too manly for this!"

"Put it on!"

"Oh, all right!"

Hermione laughed when she turned around to see him in his new 'skirt'. It had lightened the mood. For now.

"Well, let's get moving then!"

Hermione frowned. "No. I think we should stay here. I fired the spell up from here remember?"

Cormac looked at her like a frightened puppy. "Yeah but then what about all of those creatures around here?"

Hermione stared at him, wondering where all of the bravery he supposedly had was.

"Don't give me that look." he told her when he noticed the look on her face. "I feel threatened without my wand."

"Whatever you say."

After a long debate, they did end up walking forward much to Hermione's chagrin. They were soon covered in complete blackness with only her wand as a source of light- and a source of attracting deadly creatures. They couldn't walk that fast because of Cormac's limp, so if they were attacked, they were in for big trouble.

**Next day**

Hermione and Cormac had found a rock with a nice large hole underneath and had spent the night there. Hermione had casted the protective spells she had learnt a couple of months ago so that they weren't disturbed at all, put aside Cormac's constant moaning and snoring. After beginning to walk again in search of going back to school, not much progress was made except for the constant bickering between the two about who was right about what and how to get where and other things.

"Honestly, Cormac!" Hermione groaned. "For the last time, I told you we should have gone left!"

"Shut up will you! Girl's don't have a map in their heads, it's in our blood. I know where we should be going."

"The only reason why we supposedly don't have a nice little map in our heads is because we actually do have something in them!"

"I'm hungry."

"So am I. You've told me for the hundredth time already!"

Hermione felt a sudden brushing next to her thigh and felt that her shorts were somewhat lighter all of a sudden.

"OWWW!" Cormac screamed, as Hermione stamped on his foot.

His loud screaming caused the flying creatures that had been sitting on trees to fly towards the sky in panic.

"What was that for!" he hissed. "My leg is still hurt you know!"

"Give me back my wand! You can't just take it from me like that!"

He smirked. "What wand?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "This isn't funny Cormac. We could be killed if you don't give me back my wand!"

They argued for a bit more and played a game of slow tag as she tried to get her wand back from him. He walked fast even with his limp and hid himself behind a tree. Hermione sighed as she caught up with him, rolling her eyes as she found him laughing his head off.

"It's not funny Cormac. I really want to get back to school. They're probably looking for us now."

He crossed his arms and sighed. "True. You probably want to go back into the arms of your boyfriend."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Zacharias Smith. He really likes you."

Hermione ignored his comment as she fired another 'periculum' spell into the sky.

"We should stop moving so much." She told him. "They'll find us easier that way."

"He really likes you."

"And what about him liking me?" Hermione asked, finally giving him to his repeating of the subject. "I don't see why it concerns you in any way."

He raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the tree, looking at her curiously. "It does concern me. You're going out with me aren't you?"

"Only for the Christmas date." she told him. "So I do not 'belong' to you in anyway."

He sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed her nose and squeezed it, smiling to himself as he did so.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, rubbing at her nose as if to check if it were all right.

"Nothing."

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, suddenly. "Your body."

"Yes it does. A lot." he paused. "I'm just pretending that it doesn't so that I don't need to worry you. When we get back to school, I'll get myself fixed up by a professional. The spells you know cleaned me up halfway. I'm actually surprised you even managed to heal me up a bit."

"Thank you."

There was a sudden pounding of hooves and Hermione gasped, wondering if some creature was going to attack them. She slapped Cormac.

"Honestly! Give my wand now!"

He cocked his head. "What?"

Hermione wondered if he could hear the hooves pounding at all. "CORMAC GIVE ME MY WAND!"

She turned round and saw a horse like figure flying towards them. Cormac still didn't give her wand back to her. Hermione closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blow but was surprised when she only felt wind blow in his face.

"Ms. Hermione Jean Granger?" a deep voice asked. "And Mr. Cormac McLaggen?"

Hermione looked up to see a centaur facing them.

"What the hell is that?" Cormac asked suddenly dragging Hermione, or rather slamming her against the tree behind him. He pointed his wand at the centaur. "Stay away from us! Or I'll hurt you! I mean it!"

The centaur laughed. "I like your spirit kid. I'm Firenze. Rebeus Hagrid sent me out to search for some missing students? It appears that you two have been missing for almost two days."

Hermione shoved at Cormac, forgetting that he was injured and caused him to trip over. He landed with a splat onto the dirt ground. "Honestly Cormac!" She snatched her wand from his hand before later helping him up.

"Hop onto my back. It's a long way back to school."

Hermione sighed as she bobbled up and down on the centaurs back with Cormac sitting behind her with his hands on her waist- for balance of course.

"What did I tell you about staying on one spot, Cormac?" Hermione said, as they made their way swiftly back to school. "We would have got back sooner!"

"I was only trying to help!"

"Hush children."

"I am not a child!" Cormac growled.

The centaur laughed. "You may have the body of a young man, but you have the mind of a young one."

"Whatever."

The centaur began speaking again after a while. "Everybody's been searching for you back at school. The teacher's that is. You see, the Forbidden Forest has got special magical properties that makes it hard to detect much within the forest. It also has other magical properties that protects what's within it, which is why we have to go on foot into the forest to find you two."

A silence soon descended on them, put aside the pouding hooves and mother natures noises in the background.

"What exactly did you want to show me?" Hermione asked Cormac.

He didn't say anything for a while. "Unicorns. I spotted a herd, even from the distance when I was flying about in the Quidditch pitch. I thought you'd like to see them."

"Oh..."

Hermione wanted to say some more but couldn't as a bright light shot into her eyes, indicating that they were out of the forest. They were greeted by a crowd of teachers and worried friends of theirs as they hopped off Firenze. It was lunch break right now, which explained the crowd.

Hermione spotted Draco and Ginny in the crowd, standing almost side by side, put aside the space in between them, before spotting that Harry, Ron and Lavender were there too. She felt her heart drop when she realised that she couldn't find Zacharias.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. McLaggen?" Proffesor McGonagall suddenly said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere from among the crowd. "In my office. I want a word with you two."

Hermione gave Cormac a glare before grudgingly following her Head of House into school.

"Please sit down." Professor McGonagall muttered, as two seats conjured in front of her.

Hermione took a seat and ignored Cormac as he too, hesitantly sat down.

"Now please explain why you two were in the Forbidden Forest, alone?" she asked.

"Homework." Cormac muttered. "I'm studying unicorns for my class with Hagrid, Professor. I wasn't paying attention during class so I went looking for them on my broom."

Professor McGonagall surprisingly bought his story, although Hermione had a feeling that she knew it wasn't the true story. "And Ms. Granger? What do you have to do with his homework?"

"I sorta kidnapped her." Cormac answered for her. "Didn't want to go alone."

Their Head of House sighed. "Mr. McLaggen. It would have been easier for you if you just admitted to Hagrid that you hadn't paid attention. I am fairly disappointed in the both of you. Fifty points off."

Hermione sighed.

"Each. I won't be giving you two detentions because I trust that you two will not do it again." she added.

When Professor McGonagall dismissed them, Hermione and Cormac found themselves attacked by their peers, who questioned them on what had happened. Cormac seemed to enjoy the attention and began answering their questions, whilst Hermione made her way out of the crowd hoping to get out. She only made any real progress after somebody had grabbed her hand. The hand continued to drag her until they were away from everybody. When the hand let go, she managed to see who had rescued her.

"Zach!"

"Hey." he said, with a forced smile. "Had a nice trip?"

She frowned. "I'm tired."

He put his hand into his pocket and took a bag out. "Here. It's my left over sandwich from lunch. You look hungry."

She rolled her eyes but accepted it anyway and took the bag. "Thanks."

"Classes are going to start soon. But it's our free time, so we can do whatever we want." He suddenly brought her into a hug and sighed. "I missed you. You had me worried sick when I out of all people couldn't find you."

She grinned. "I missed you too."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this! Don't know when the next chapter is up! Flames and reviews both accepted.**


	11. Cormac or Zacharias?

**One week later**

She sighed as she lay on her bed, not knowing how she was going to cope with normal day to day living. Honestly. Hadn't all the misery of the war against Voldemort in the past enough for her? She sighed again. Was she falling in love? The sudden happenings when her heart started to pick up pace, smiling for no reason whenever he was present, the constant bickering even though the cause of the fight was quite a trivial thing in reality and so on. Wait a minute. Was it possible to fall in love with two people at once? Or was it just things playing with her head? She honestly didn't know how to cope with love.

She closed her eyes and tried to think. Two people? The thing was... she had a feeling that she was falling out of love with Ron if that was even possible. Like Draco had liked her, it was only an infatuation, a very powerful infatuation that she had on Ron. That was it right? Right?

First up, there's Cormac. The sporty, rough and cocky brat who could be surprisingly conventionally sweet in terms of how he could make her feel. He was a really sweet guy in some sense although nobody could see through him because of his attitude of being so full of himself. What had really surprised her was the fact that he had taken time out of his 'busy' schedule for her once this week since the incident in the Forbidden Forest. He had preformed all sorts of spells for her such as "Avifors", which she realised he had only learnt for her sake, to surprise her. The spells he had learnt explained why he had asked her where was what in the library, his nightmare room out of the entire school.

Then there was Zacharias Smith. Also cocky, but somewhat different from Cormac after spending more time with him. At first glance, anybody would have thought that he was just like Cormac McLaggen, all full of himself. He was actually very different. He always managed to press all of the wrong buttons, leaving her furious, but he also alway managed to force a smile back onto her face, no matter what he did. Just the other day, he had driven her up the wall because he had damaged one of the ingredients they had needed during an experiment for Potions class. He made up for it somehow later by just smiling at her. Honestly. What's wrong her her?

Some time later, she finally fell asleep, only to be woken up by the blast of light that suddenly hit her face.

"Rise and shine, Hermione!" Ginny yelled into her ears.

Hermione squinted as she tried to open her eyes. "Morning to you too."

She noticed how happy Ginny looked. "What's with the smile on your face?"

Ginny cocked her head. "Oh, nothing." She paused. "Actually, I have a feeling Draco Malfoy likes me!"

Hermione smiled. "That's great!"

Ginny then crossed her arms, looking like she was in thought, though not a deep one. "Since when did Hermione Granger speak like this? "What's with the smile on your face"? Hermione, those boys are really getting to you, you've never been like this before!"

Hermione looked around and noted how they were the only two in the bedroom. It was a Saturday. Of course. "I suppose they are."

"Do you like them? One of them?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I've been thinking about that myself the entire night."

Ginny laughed as she suddenly said. "Suppose that I'm Zacharias. Treat me as you would him."

Hermione laughed. "Ginny. This is so awkward."

"Come on!"

The two ended up playing a game of pretending to be the other. Hermione didn't know if she was actually behaving any differently when Ginny was Zacharias or Cormac, but did note how Ginny blushed furiously whenever she played the part of Draco Malfoy. Her attitude and mannerisms completely changed. Honestly. She'd never understand why her friend even liked the platinum boy.

**Three days later**

Her thoughts were no better than it had been three days earlier. A complete mess. Concentrating during class had gotten harder. Cormac and Zacharias were being both equally nice and loving and caring and all sorts of wors to her, she couldn't choose between the two. The thing was, her heart beat differently whenever with either one of them. The problem? She couldn't tell if which one was love. Could it be both? Maybe she was feeling a different kind of love when with the both of them.

"Hey Zach!" she greeted Zacharias when she spotted him by the Black Lake.

"Hello!"

A smile was brought to her face and she felt happy around him. Obviously a good sign. But was this love?

Zacharias gave her a weak grin. "I kinda need help with my Potions essay." He made a face. "Just kinda."

"Just kinda?" Hermione repeated. She frowned. "Zach, I thought I told you to do your homework."

He sighed. "I did! I just couldn't finish it! At least I did as you told me to!"

He had a point there. "I'll help, a bit. You have to do the work yourself though. Promise?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." He then looked over to her. "Sometimes, I wonder why you weren't put into Ravenclaw."

"Same here."

"Stupid sorting hat." He suddenly paused and stared at her. "Actually. I take that back."

"Why?" she asked.

"If you hadn't been in Gryffindor, none of this would have happened. I mean like, you know, defeating Voldemort and shit. Also, we wouldn't have been able to be friends or anything, or have gotten to know each other. Maybe sorting you into that cocky brat filled house was a good idea."

She laughed. "And you aren't cocky?"

**Couple of hours later.  
Dinner time**

"Hey, Hermione!"

She felt a sudden heat, human body heat next to her fill the gap that had once been empty. She turned to her left and found that Cormac had seated himself next to her and appeared to be all smiles. Something good must have happened to him, she thought.

"I'm surprised you're early." He continued. "You're always late."

"Not always!"

He smirked. "Whatever. Anyway. Did the Slytherins make up yet? Ever since that fight between Zabini and Malfoy, the whole house has been divided."

She nodded. "Yes, they've made up. Had a long telling off from Professor Snape. Blaise told me about it although there are still hard feelings. He's made up with Draco though, but only for Luna's sake. And I think it's the same with Draco, who's doing it for Ginny's."

"Right. That's just fucked up."

She watched as Cormac muttered 'wingardium leviosa', causing a piece of meat to rise before brining it over to himself. He placed the meat onto his dish before cutting a piece in a surprisingly neat manner, only to ruin his once gentleman-esque moment by stabbing the cut piece with his fork. He then offered it to her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you want some?"

Before she could even reply, he stuffed it into her mouth with a smile, whispering into her ears, going on about how skinny she was.

"If you want my opinion, you should eat." he said, as she chewed. "What if we get trapped in the woods again? You're going to pass out on day one."

"Ha ha, very funny." she said with as much sarcasm as she could. "And who was the one who got all scared?"

He ignored her by clearing his throat.

"Well, it's almost time for the party," he muttered, some time later when he was almost finished with his meal. "In four days."

He was a fast eater so Hermione was still halfway done eating. She was surprised that he managed to keep the table so clean. He was so unlike Ron, who was also a fast eater, but extremely messy when compared.

"You have a dress yet?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

"So do I. I mean, you know, a suit."

"Of course." Hermione said before bursting out into laughter. The row of Gryffindors stared at her like she was mad. "I'd love to see you in a skirt again."

Cormac blushed. "As much as I'd like to please you with your request, I'm unfortunately going to have to reject such a ludicrous idea."

"Oh, you break my heart." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Noises of running footsteps could be heard, and when Hermione turned to see who was running, she found that the person had already stopped and was standing before her. The person, who turned out to be Zacharias, froze as he saw Cormac. He hesitantly sat next to Hermione after Ginny made space for him as she had been sitting next to Hermione.

"Why are you so late?" Hermione asked him.

"I was finishing off the Potions essay like you told me to." he mumbled.

She smiled. "And did you?"

He nodded.

A moment of silence past by them as the the presence of either of the boys seemed to be threatening either one of them. Hermione felt stuck in the middle, literally, and didn't want to be the bridge between the two. To be honest, she didn't want a fight to start or anything, so maybe staying where she was was a good idea. To keep the peace.

"Well, I'm full now." Cormac said, suddenly standing up. He gave Hermione a wink, before leaving the hall, completely ignoring Zacharias' glares.

"What was he doing, sitting next to you?" Zacharias asked.

"He was only eating. Zach, it's our dinner time right? Everybody's eating."

"Whatever. I still don't like him."

"Whatever suits you best." Hermione muttered.

**Two days later**

Hermione wondered if she even liked, or rather, loved either of the boys. Could it be possible that she was just making things up along the way? Cormac could have been playing a joke the whole time on her with Zacharias helping him along the way. If they were, they were really way too good at it. She shook her head. No, that couldn't be possible. Either of them were too... nice? Nobody would agree with her thought there though.

She was in her Charms class with Zacharias. He was over in the middle of the classroom, being used by Professor Flitwick for a demo for a certain spell. Not on Zacharias of course, but Zacharias doing the spell. He made a face at her, an overly dramatic scared one, and caused her to grin. Then, her heart began to feel warm. It was the kind of feeling one felt when around or with a really good friend. The kind of person that would be your friend for life. Was that what Zacharias was?

**A/N Another update! Hope you liked this! The story is almost coming to a close! I think maybe two or three chapters! I'll try and update before the year ends!**


	12. I love you

**Day of the party  
Christmas day **

Hermione stared at her plate nervously as the seats around Professor Slughorn's table began to fill up over a short time.

The day had been rather cold when she woke up. The sky hadn't been such a grateful colour either. Wait a minute. Black and white aren't even colours right? The sky looked literally black and white- and on Christmas day too! Fortunately, the inside of the Hogwarts Castle made up for the awful colour, putting on a vibrant kaleidoscope of christmas colours that took everybody's breath away. Hermione's favourite part of the castle had been the, Great Hall, not the library, because it was the only part of the castle where things were decorated differently every year.

She had spent the past two days thinking about the party. Like whether she had the right dress or not. She had almost planned on wearing what she had back during The Yule Ball, but considered it a bad choice after realising how people would think that she had no clothes. Thinking about today made her remember how she had agreed with Cormac that they were only going to go out until this point. After that, they weren't to be anything else. Now that had been ages ago...

"We still have to wait for Mr. McLaggen." Professor Slughorn muttered when he noticed Melinda Bobbin and one of the Carrow twins attempting to eat without being noticed. "We must wait for the boy before we eat."

There was an empty space next to the Professor. It obviously meant that the seat was reserved for Cormac.

**Thirty minutes later**

Cormac had taken his time to arrive, muttering a quick apology when he sat down. He had mentioned something about one of his friends playing a prank on him which caused his lateness. Professor Slughorn seemed absolutely fine with it. It was pretty awkward. The entire party. It was pretty awkward considering how most of the people that had been invited never hung out together before. The only person who was 'forcing' everybody to communicate was the Professor.

Hermione looked over to Cormac as the deserts course arrived. This was the second time she looked over to him, and she could feel her heart fluttering- weakly. It was only fluttering because she wanted to talk to him- not because she actually liked him? She grimaced as he stuck his entire hand into the creamy cake before licking at it with his fingers. He looked over to her, making eye contact, and gave her a flirtatious smile as he sucked on his index finger.

"Merlin, he's disgusting." Blaise whispered to her.

She wanted to laugh but didn't as Professor Slughorn began speaking again.

"Mr. McLaggen?" He questioned the way Cormac was eating.

"My uncle taught me how to eat this," Cormac told the Professor. He gave Hermione a quick wink. "He said it tastes the best this way."

Hermione could tell that she was not the only one trying to suppress the laughter building up. Ginny had fallen off her seat, blaming how at fault her chair was, whilst everybody else began coughing and muttered how sweet the desert was.

"Then let's all try eating the way he likes it best!" Professor Slughorn said.

"My mother has always taught me my manners." Blaise muttered.

"Same here." everybody agreed.

This left the Professor to eat on his own. Cormac began coughing as he watched the Professor, unable to control his laughter.

Hermione shook her head, wondering how Cormac could get away with such an obvious lie. He gave her a smirk before looking over to Harry, who Hermione noticed was giving him a glare. Hermione then remembered that Harry didn't like Cormac either, not that she cared. Honestly, everything she had ever done for both Ron and Harry seemed to have been all for nothing. Not once had they said a proper thank you, rather saying it when she mentioned or hinted at it. They had never thanked her on their own accord.

Later after the meal, Professor Slughorn brought them to a different room and told everybody that they could bring over their dates. As everybody left to bring their date over, Hermione and Cormac found themselves awkwardly standing in the middle of the room with Professor Slughorn who was looking at the two with a curious yet amused look on his face.

"Let me guess," He said, pointing at the two of them continuously with a smile. "Neither of you got dates?"

Cormac laughed. "No, sir, I'm too hot for anybody to resist. The girls would sneak in more likely, you watch."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are a fine looking boy."

"Actually, Professor," Cormac said. "I've asked Ms. Granger to be my date."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to emit a short and quiet gasp.

Professor Slughorn raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well that's marvelous! Better having two brilliants than a brilliant and an average person together right?" He suddenly made his way out of the room, muttering something about picking up the guests that he had invited from outside of school.

"You can let go of me now." Hermione told Cormac as the door shut behind the Professor.

Cormac hesitantly let go.

"My brother's coming over with a lady friend," Hermione said. "And a vampire at that."

Cormac grinned, eyes dilated. "You serious?" he said. "I didn't know you had a brother!"

"Viktor Krum actually," Hermione said. "We did this blood bond earlier during the year. During the summer holidays actually."

"Your ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah. We were better off as friends, close friends. He felt like an older brother to me if you know what I mean, being three years older."

"I'm older than you. So do you see me as a brother?"

Before Hermione could answer him, the door opened and a crowd of people came in. She was surprised to see that Luna had come to the party with Harry instead of Blaise, later finding out that Harry had already asked her before she had even began going out with Blaise, who had invited Pansy Parkinson. Ginny came with Draco. She didn't know who the other people were, as in the ones that the Carrow twins and Melinda Bobbin had invited, but recognised their faces.

Cormac was talking to her but she didn't realise that she wasn't listening to him as she saw two beautiful women, Alice Cullen and Fleur Delacour make their way in. Fleur had surprisingly brought Bill over as her date. Ginny had told Hermione earlier that they had broken up, but the way they were behaving told her otherwise. Seeing Alice alone, she wondered where her brother was.

"Hermione! Are you even listening to me?" Cormac asked in an irked tone, before also spotting Fleur and Alice. "Merlin, look who's setting this place on fire! Is that Fleur Delacour?"

"Hermione!" Alice screamed before they both ran over to each other.

Hermione returned the big hug Alice gave her and found herself soon flying, or rather, turning around as Alice spun her around.

"I've missed you!" Hermione said.

"I've missed you too!" Alice replied.

Cormac looked like he was about to drool. "May I introduce myself?" he asked Alice as she slowed down the twirl.

"Hello Mr. McLaggen." Alice said with an energetic smile as she literally dropped Hermione. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen."

"How did you know my name?" Cormac asked, completely ignoring Hermione as she attempted to get up. "Cormac McLaggen? Is it because of my Uncle?"

Alice laughed as she lent Hermione a hand. "Let's just say I'm psychic!"

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile but later found herself rather jealous of all of the attention that Cormac was putting onto Alice. "Hey, Alice? Do you know where Viktor is?" she asked.

"He's signing some autographs." She said. "That Slughorn Professor of yours is making him sign his autograph for literally every student."

Hermione frowned.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Professor Slughorn suddenly yelled from where he was standing.

Hermione noted that a very irked looking Fleur and some other man were already standing with the Professor. She also noted how every male figure in the room were horrified to now know that Alice's married. Alice didn't look to happy as she skipped off to the Professor probably already knowing the result of what would be somewhat of a conversation, leaving Hermione alone with Cormac.

Cormac began a conversation with Hermione, although she didn't really pay attention again and just nodded every now and then just to keep him happy.

"I've got tryouts in the new year with this Quidditch team." Cormac said.

"Oh do you?" she mumbled, half listening.

"Yeah. They said if I do well, they'll sign a contract with me early so that I can join the team right after I graduate. But that will leave me unable to sign for a better team if they do end up wanting me."

"That's great."

"I'm not allowed to tell anybody which team. Actually I'm not even supposed to be talking about-"

"Viktor!" Hermione squealed, as she saw her brother as the doors opened.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug, happy to see that he was all right.

"Sorry I'm late, autographs." Viktor muttered.

"It's all right. At least you're here."

"Hermione!"

Hermione slowly let Viktor go but kept a hold of his hand as Cormac walked up to them. He looked rather pissed off.

"That was very rude of you, just leaving me there!" Cormac said.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, I just forgot that you were talking to me when I saw Viktor come in."

Cormac gave Viktor a look. "You can let go of my girlfriend's hand now."

Viktor, with his usual scowl on his face, have Cormac a look. "Excuse me?" He turned to face Hermione with a smile on his face. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Just a date." She turned to face Cormac and gave him her most innocent smile.

Cormac frowned just as music began to play. Hermione wondered if he was going to ask her to dance with him but felt her heart sink when Cormac muttered something about getting drinks instead. When her brother asked for one dance with her, she accepted it, and walked to the middle of the room where a small crowd already formed, filled with couples dancing.

She could feel envious and jealous eyes on her as she danced with her brother. They didn't know that Viktor was her brother, which probably explained the looks on their faces.

"I think he really likes you." Viktor suddenly said.

"Who?"

"That guy vho talked to us earlier." Viktor said. "He's making faces our vay. I'll show you."

Viktor twirled her around twice, and she indeed saw Cormac glaring their way, pretending not to look when their eyes made contact. She giggled as Viktor stopped twirling her.

"He's so adorable when he makes those faces." Hermione unknowingly said.

"Do you like him too?" Viktor whispered.

She shrugged. "Maybe. Not quite. Just maybe."

"I'll hand you offer to him now then," Viktor said, as he stopped dancing.

He then began to lead her to where Cormac was, whispering something about a mistletoe, but she couldn't quite catch what he had said.

"You may haff a dance vith her," Viktor said.

Cormac grabbed her hand roughly. "Thanks."

He then dragged her off to the dance floor and began to dance. They were at the furthest corner of the dance floor. Looking around, she noted that they were furthest away from Viktor. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cormac asked.

"You're being so childish about this." Hermione laughed. "I am your date, Cormac, not anybody else's."

"Then why did you dance with your bloody brother?" he mumbled.

"Because he's my brother."

They danced for a bit more in silence before suddenly finding themselves under a mistletoe. Hermione only noticed after Cormac began to lean in towards her, his eyes looking slightly glazed. Caught off guard, she slapped his face and took a step back.

"What?" Cormac asked, looking really surprised.

"Don't expect me to just kiss you like that!" Hermione shrieked, not knowing why she was exactly angry. She thought about her action and decided that she was right to have slapped him as his attempt to kiss her hadn't been exactly 'right'. He couldn't just kiss her whenever he wanted, mistletoe or not. He had probably led her over to the mistletoe on purpose.

She hurried away from him and searched for Viktor, finding him stuck in a conversation with Fleur Delacour, who looked more than just interested in him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside with her, only stopping when they got to the Black Lake.

"Hermione? Vhat's the matter?" He asked her when she let go of his hand.

She collapsed and sat on the rock nearest to them.

"Cormac just tried to kiss me." she said. "under the mistletoe.

"And did you?"

She shook her head. "I slapped him."

"Do you vant to talk about it?"

She shook her head and later watched as her brother fumbled with his necklace.

"You are confused, that's vhat necklace says. Confused, angry, upset and in loff."

"With a guy like him?" Hermione asked. "He doesn't even seem right for me!"

"I think you just rejected him because of all of the emotions you are feeling." Viktor said. "His action just came as a shock to you."

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

Her brother nodded, before taking his wand out. "You look cold."

He took the coat that he had been wearing and placed it around her shoulders, and she immediately began to feel warmer as snow began to fall. She leaned against her brother's shoulder and sighed as she saw the sun setting. It wasn't such a nice colour, a rather angry red. Just like how she was feeling. She felt happier though when her brother kissed her head, telling her that life would unravel things for her in the end and that she just had to wait.

"He's not your brother!" a voice hissed.

Hermione turned around as her brother did and saw Cormac standing just a couple of meters behind them.

"You're using me!"

What Cormac said hurt Hermione's heart, it really ached. She realised then that what he said was partly true as she had only wanted to go to the party with him to get Ron jealous. "Cormac, let me explain-"

"There is nothing to explain!"

Hermione's eyes dilated as Viktor took his wand out.

"You give my sister respect!" Viktor yelled. "I vill not haff stupid guy like you yelling at her in my presence! Apologise!"

Cormac probably knew of Viktor's dark arts training when he had gone to Durmstrang and hesitantly acquiesced to his command.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"I think that I am not to be here," Viktor then said, in a much calmer voice. "I vill give you two time to talk. I shall be back at the castle."

Viktor gave Cormac a warning look before waddling off in his duck footed gait. Hermione normally would have smiled whenever seeing her brother walk like that but the tension in the atmosphere and the situation involving Cormac stopped her from doing so.

"So were you using me?" Cormac asked quietly.

"Well... originally I was." Hermione hesitantly began. "Because of Ronald."

Cormac laughed but immediately returned to his angered look. "That idiot?"

"I don't like him anymore though. He was no more than an infatuation."

"Then what was that kissing with 'your brother'?" he asked.

"He was only worried for me. Honestly, Cormac, we treat one another no more than brother and sister."

"And what about me?" Cormac asked. "You left me under the mistletoe with a slap on my face."

"Oh that..." Hermione mumbled. "I was just so confused."

"I still don't understand why you would do that to me." He muttered. "I thought we had some sort of connexion, I thought we had a thing going on."

"You never said 'I love you' to me, or anything, so don't expect me to do the same." Hermione said. "And we only planned to go out until this day, nothing more."

"So are you going to end things with me after today?" Cormac asked.

Hermione thought about his question for a while, and wondered if she did want to end things. She was about to answer him when he continued talking.

"Do you want to end things with me so that you can run off and be with Zacharias without any worries?" he asked.

"Yes, I do want to be with him," Hermione said. "As good friends. He's like my friend for life, he's there to make me angry and there to make me happy, he's always been there to make me feel all sorts of emotions. He's always managed to make me smile unlike you. He's like my soul mate."

"Then run off to him," Cormac said loudly, he was beginning to yell. "Run off to him if you love him so fucking much!"

"I never said anything about loving him!" Hermione yelled back. "I don't love him okay? I love you!"

There were a few people with them at the lake, and they could obviously now hear everything between the two since it was so quiet and that they were yelling.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had said, and neither did Cormac since his jaw had now dropped. A strange silence passed by them and Hermione felt like she needed to pee. She noticed a smile slowly forming on Cormac's lips, a delirious smile.

"Could you say those three words again please?" Cormac asked her. "Please?"

"I didn't say anything!" Hermione hissed, beginning to make her way out of the black lake.

"Oh come one!"

He grabbed her arm, immediately prompting her to hesitantly shake his hands off of her.

"Please?"

"Leave me alone, Cormac."

"Those three words?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Not those three words."

She whipped her wand out but found herself weak when he suddenly kissed her lips. She hadn't been expecting that to happen, definitely not out in this cold. A wave of millions of tiny electric-like things began to travel all around her body and she felt like she was going to explode. She had never felt a kiss like that before. She found herself going furiously red as she wondered if her brother knew what was going on, regardless of watching them or not, since he had the stone to look at.

When she parted from Cormac, she saw him looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Are you still not going to say it?" he asked. "Maybe I just misheard you?"

"Oh all right. I love you!"

Cormac smiled as he brought her into his arms to engulf her in a hug. Hermione found herself warming to his smile and sinking into him, as she began to realise what she had said and how she actually felt.

Zacharias was her soul mate and Cormac wasn't, but Cormac was the one that she loved. She suddenly realised that soul mate wasn't all about love and everything.

"So is today the last time we'll be together?" Cormac suddenly asked her as the sky turned into a dark colour with bits of glitter here and there. "Is today the end of us?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. It's only the beginning."

**A/N Hey guys! Now this is the end of the entire story! Thank you for reading this and I'm sorry for all of the sudden stoppages here and there! I hope you enjoyed this story! And thanks for all of the reviews!**


End file.
